The power of love
by Arwenia
Summary: PLOT. Ame orphans x OC, eventually Akatsuki x OC. Rated M./ As a child she fell into this world and died not knowing if she will ever be able to return. Her power both powerful and addictive, a curse in itself, is the only thing keeping her sane.
1. Cerebro

I was thinking how the heck I came into this story. The only fitting way for me would be to fall down from the sky. Well the start is slightly different, it started when I was a kid.

…

My father worked at some bat-shit crazy Pentagon, NASA place. He was developing weapons, high-technology stuff I didn't even know how to name.

I was that hyperactive little shit who ran in and out of place, asking questions that couldn't be explained. I was a perfect mirror of my father. He was a brainiac, a little mental, but he showered me with love and affection all the way. His love was immense, suffocating, deadly even.

I had only him, so I pretty much grew up in that place full of beeping machines, lasers, guns, tanks. I grew up in a place where high-technology, biological weapons, cloning, UFO-s, army and navy constantly clashed and intertwined. I do not have to tell that as a child I saw several things that I had to keep as a secret, not to mention that all these secrets were extremely dangerous.

Chapter

"Niah, honey..." my daddy turned around to catch me, but just barely missed me.

"Did you have your lesson with Mrs. Skittles?" he caught me and sat me on his working table.

"Yes, daddy un... I learned a few tricks how to trick the real tissue to love an artificial one... You must alter the..."

Yes... As you can see. Other people raised me. But not with normal knowledge. I was learning how to grew new organs, shoot a gun, even how to replace few broken, worn out things out of electronic.

I do not know how to read nor write. They said that smart people don't need notes, they save everything useful in their very brains. So I memorized, everything.

My knowledge was my power and nobody could take that away from me.

"Now tell me about your newest story you were talking about hmm?"

"Naruto?" My daddy smiled and his face made a pleasant twist I remember even now.

Yes, I remember. I remember that secret machine my daddy worked on. I remember it had a helmet similar to that one in X-man movie. I wanted to try it one day on myself and find all the mutants in the world.

I always wanted to be a mutant, superhuman, someone special. I didn't know I already am... but in a different kind of way.

"Daddy, daddy! Can I pretend that I am in X-man movie? Can I? Pretty, pretty please!"

My dad was quiet after that day. Few people came threatening that if there is no progress they will zero daddy's founds. Not that I knew what _founds _meant before. I just felt it's something really important.

And that is where my super and cool daddy started to get desperate, on edge and mean. But I knew he meant no harm.

I stole sandwiches for him, brought him water and when he turned around and met my eyes one day, I thought I was happy.

"Honey, will you help me with something?"

"Un... What daddy?" I clinged to him, wrapping my arms around his leg, looking straight at his forest green eyes identical to mine.

"Will you play X-man with me? I want to use Cerebro..." he named his machine after my infatuation.

"Yea un..." I climbed onto the chair and he got me this helmet I knew so well... Then he started to bind my wrists and ankles. A giggle escaped me.

"Daddy what are you doing?" I giggled again, it tickled.

"Daddy doesn't want for you to fly away hone so he has to bind you okay?" he smiled and even thou I didn't see it, I heard it in his voice.

But soon after, I was afraid. My daddy stopped talking, he pushed the buttons on the screen. The machine made noises too loud for my liking but he didn't stop.

"Daddy?"

The beeping became louder. My voice echoed. My vision blurry.

"Daddy!" I screamed my heart out but I thought that my daddy couldn't hear. Now I know... that he didn't care.

The next thing I remember is the pain that split me in half and then a loud nothing, voices, dreams, all the knowledge that passed by me, imprinted heavily on my brain. Even if it was but a whisper.

**Ame**

A loud thud and I cut my knees open on the floor. As a child who grew up in utmost safety I felt tears in my eyes in a mere second. I started to cry.

Some people passed me, ignored me. I cried, I was confused. I realized I was outside, rain pouring down on my soul.

I was alone.

I was cold.

Terrified and cold.

"Daddy?" but daddy was long gone.


	2. Ame

„Get away you filth! I can barely feed my own kids, go away!"

I was hungry. Desperate. My orange-red hair lay sprawled on my back, heavy and wet. I haven't eaten for days. There was nothing. And I didn't know how to steal. In my life I never had to steal, they gave me everything I asked for. I was spoiled. Spoiled with life.

I tried to befriend other kids so I could have someone to learn from, to rely onto. But they only befriended me to steal all that was of importance to me and laughed while I cried.

They stole my shoes. I was crying while I hurt my feet on the rubble, on the shards that were lying everywhere.

I was alone in a place I wasn't familiar with. At. All.

„Stop crying!" an annoyed voice said behind me.

I cried even louder. My feet were bleeding and I was so hungry and tired. I wanted to go home.

A hand turned me around violently and a boy with ginger hair greeted my face.

It didn't bother me at all that I had snot and blood and tears and rain sprawled over my face.

„Why are you crying?" The boy said. He was pretty pissed.

I cried even more.

He was turning, starting to walk away from me but with a speed to me unknown I clutched to his shirt, snot still running down my face.

„Let me go. You're only a crybaby." He tried to push me away but I hugged him and turned his shirt into a crying mess.

„Don't leave me here! I'm cold, I'm hungry! I'm alone!" I hiccuped, still clutching him.

„Can you steal?" He asked me while still trying to get me off.

I nodded even thou I was lying. He nodded.

„Follow me..." he said while pulling me after him. But pain was slowing me down and I had this crying pout on my face, tears on the brink of spilling.

„Urgh... You're troublesome..." he said and stopped.

He crouched.

„Hop on... I will carry you home..."

And his sentence played a greater role in my life than any other.

…

Yahiko, Nagato, Konan and I made a great team together. My heart grew strong with them. I grew strong with them.

Yahiko stole shoes for me while Konan gave me food and Nagato kept me company all the time.

I lost every hope I will ever return home. My daddy's face blurred with time, the knowledge stored in the distant corner of my brain.

„Why do you speak so weird?" Yahiko asked me when he dragged me to the cave or so called home.

„I don't know un... How?"

„I don't know... Weird?" He smirked. He was warm. I snuggled closer to him, the rest of them did the same.

Today was especially cold and I was drowning in water from all this rain. I might get sick.

The fire was weak and I was so scared that it might be extinguished. I was afraid of the dark.

I fell asleep with my head on Yahiko's lap, shivering.

…

The others told me that a week passed by before I finally opened my eyes. I was sick as I predicted. Only then I noticed that a puppy snuggled closer to me, seeking warmth.

„How are you feeling?" The girl said. Her name was Konan.

„Bad." My back hurt, badly.

„You scared us. We thought you're gonna die on us." The long haired boy said, his name was Nagato.

„Sorry..." my stomach grumbled. I pressed my fist against it, turning it down.

„Sorry we don't have anything to eat right now... We have to wait for Yahiko..."

I nodded.

„It's okay, I'm not hungry anyway..." They nodded even thou they knew it was a lie.

Yahiko stole enough food to feed an army. We even had meat. I haven't eaten meat in a long time.

They have even forgiven me for my lie, Yahiko promised he will teach me and Konan encouraged me.

I felt welcomed and at home. Yes, at home.

…

Everything changed when we encountered the Sannin's. Jiraiya changed everything to better.

We lived together in a little house, the four orphans we were.

I came to rely on Yahiko in strength. I came to adore Konan for her beauty and I cared for Nagato who was like a better part of me.

Jiraiya taught us taijutsu and managed to find good in each and every one of us. We loved him dearly.

Yahiko was a really good leader. All of us looked at him all the time. He was brave, loyal and his heart was so strong and big we cherished him the most. He was good toward us, encouraging us when we were on brink of giving up.

Nagato and his rinnegan eyes were the biggest mystery. He was far from being weak, his abilities were unknown... but he was afraid of his own power. He relied on us the most, but we loved him. He was such a sweetheart.

And Konan... her beauty well known. She loved to play with paper and her ability came on its own. She was like my role model and I never wanted to leave her. I was always around her if she wanted it or not.

And there was me. Not was beautiful and delicate as Konan but special with my hair in color of a blazing blame. I was also brave and extremely smart. But for some time Jiraiya was lost in teaching me. For some time... I was left in the dark.

Yahiko and his mighty water techniques. Konan and her paper shuriken. Nagato and his rinnegan. And I with nothing...

I molded chakra really fast, with precision even. I learned fast but I wasn't anything special.

…

Jiraiya and I were sitting in the front of the house. I felt blue and my emotions weren't improving for weeks.

„Niah... What do you feel about all this?" he asked me.

„Well... I don't know... I'm really happy they found something to work on... But I'm nothing special..." I sighted. My feet dangled back and forth.

„Do you want to try something special?"

My mind stopped roaming around unimportant things.

„What?"

„Do you want to try some healing techniques?"

„Healing?" my nose wrinkled. Medical ninja were mostly useless. They need to be protected all the time.

„Yes. Only small percentage of ninja can master this because it requiers a lot of concentration and a huge amount of chakra, which you have..."

„But... They are all weak!"

„Not at all... You remember Tsunade? She mastered a punching technique because she can concentrate chakra in her fist. She can also heal difficult injuries and many people's lives were preserved because of her."

Both of us fell silent.

„I think it's the most amazing thing you know... to be able to help people you love. Their lives are not in danger if a good medical ninja is by their side."

My mind became to wander. I wanted to be useful. I fell in love with all three of them and felt left out because I wasn't satisfied with myself.

„I want to learn Jiraiya-sensei, I really want to learn..."

And so I learned the basics and developed the rest myself. I healed with hugs, kisses, touch. I healed trough my feelings and my love conquered all.

The three of them realized that my love wasn't ordinary some time after I learned to heal.

When Yahiko was hurt I felt the urge to kiss him and heal him trough that. It happened the same with Konan and Nagato. My love couldn't be named with only friendship and Jiraiya saw that.

Because I was confused and the rest of them felt uneasy Jiraiya wanted to talk about it.

We were growing up.

Jiraiya first talked with me and when I explained him how much love I felt, he talked to the three of them, alone.

„Come here the three of you..." Jiraiya-sensei said.

They knew what was coming and complied.

„I want to talk about Niah with the three of you..." they sat down and some glances were exchanged. Yahiko was blushing in a deep red, Nagato was hiding behind his curtain of hair and Konan was pale.

Jiraiya would've been amused by the given situation if the situation wasn't serious.

„Well you all know about Niah and her healing abilities..." they nodded awkwardly.

„You also know that she developed deep feelings toward all of you and I know that you feel awkward about it..."

They nodded. Yahiko blushed even deeper red.

„What do _you _feel about it? Konan?" She prepositioned herself and stuttered.

„Well... she is a girl and I don't really like girls. At least... I don't know!"

Jiraiya nodded and turned to Yahiko.

„Yes... Yahiko?"

He averted his eyes and shrugged. Jiraiya smiled.

„Nagato?" Nagato, always the calm and collected silent Nagato said it out loud.

„I love Niah too Jiraiya-sensei and I will marry her when we grow up!" Yahiko fisted his fingers, his jaw clenched in a pained expression. Konan looked hurt as well.

„Okay. I can see that all three of you developed certain feelings toward her." They wanted to say something but Jiraiya continued with haste.

„Don't deny it! I can see it..." Yahiko was silenced by Konan in the middle.

„I can see her in a different way. It's awkward. I'm a girl right? I can't be in love with a girl..." she whined and had tears in her eyes.

„It isn't awkward at all Konan and I must say that it must also be some kind of side effect of her power..."

All three of them were agape. Yahiko exploded.

„Then it's her fault we all feel this way! I never wanted this! She has to make it stop!"

„Yahiko calm down..." Jiraiya ordered.

„You don't know the extent of her power brats, not even the amount of her suffering because of it..." he sighted.

„Let me explain..." the sannin continued.

Nagato leaned his head on his hands, Konan and Yahiko looked at him, awaiting.

„She loves you so much she feels your pain when you are hurt. Physical and mental. Her instinct is to make it all better. She doesn't know that one person is meant to love one... she loves all three of you and all three of you equally. She possesses no jealousy only love, and the amount of it increases while she spends time with all of you.

The more love she feels toward you, less and less time and chakra she spends while healing you. Her love is beyond friendship love and overcomes even love of a potential partner. She can't help it. At least that is what she says..."

He caught his breath and continued a second forward.

„And when you're older she will feel the urge to be with you on a more... private... khm... You know..."

All three of them had eyes the size of plates but their expression said they didn't have a clue what he's talking about.

Jiraiya face-palmed.

„She will want to be lovers with all three of you... You know... have SEX!"

„Oh no!" Konan said, blushing. Yahiko fell backward with an extreme nosebleed and Nagato fell unconscious on spot.

Jiraiya sighted and chuckled while they screamed behind him.

„Jiraiya-sensei, you pervert!" But he knew he was right. There was nothing wrong with sharing and he also knew that if they won't be able to, no one will. They grew up together, sparred together, trained, ate and survived together.


	3. Love

It was as Jiraiya thought. At first it was awkward but when the feelings were out in the open everything felt just right.

Jiraiya left when he felt the time was right and when he saw that Yahiko, Konan and Nagato accepted their own feelings toward Niah as they were.

Their love became a strong bond that couldn't be rivaled nor copied. It was unselfish, even primal. The feelings were mutual and strong. And because they went both ways and were out in the open, they were not afraid or embarrassed about it.

When they struck puberty their love stopped being platonic and also became sexual.

…

They were no longer kids and all of them already passed second base. The sexual tension between all of them was high.

Because there was nothing to hide and they trusted each other, they also shared a bath. For the first time they were all nervous. Boys were battling with their reactions, girls were still developing and felt self-conscious. They all glared at each other, seizing each other from head to toe.

They loved what they saw. Love made everything easier. There was no fear of betrayal because their bond was too thick.

They shared a bath a lot of times until now but today the atmosphere felt different.

They all were leaning on the edge of the pool, Konan and Niah in the middle. Their nearness was screaming for something more but no one breathed a word or moved a limb.

The tension could be sliced into tracks until Konan reached for Niah's hand and squeezed it.

She started to scrub the dirt out of Niah's nails. Niah couldn't have long and pretty nails like Konan, her body lacked something and they tore quickly.

Then Konan stopped caressing Niah's wrist and kissed it. She kissed the inner side of it and continued to plant kisses up Niah's arm with closed eyes.

Niah also closed her eyes and leaned closer to Konan until she felt a rough hand on the small of her back.

The hand caressed her, wrapped her around it.

She felt a male body press behind her, she knew it was Yahiko.

He leaned to her back. She felt his manhood pressed to her skin. Niah opened her eyes and found herself glaring at Nagato's rinnegan.

Red-head cupped her cheek and kissed her oh so gently. The kiss was a butterfly's touch and he lead it down her neck at the same time Yahiko's and Konan's hands explored her belly and chest.

Konan kissed Niah and she pulled her closer in response, wrapping her lips around Konan's. Their taste exchanged when Niah let her enter.

Niah accidentally freed Konan's hair and they fell down her back.

Yahiko couldn't get enough of both of them, Nagato as well. When girl's breaths quickened Niah felt someones hand on her entrance and whimpered.

Her fingers stopped moving on Konan's breast so she can get used to it. Yahiko's deep breathing was heard in her ear and it made her want him, it made her hot and slick.

Another hand joined down there and she saw Nagato awaiting her approval which she gave.

She heard Konan breathing hard and it enticed her.

Nagato played with her and when she uttered a moan, he pushed a finger inside. She panted and Yahiko's grip on her hip roughened.

He was rubbing his cock on her, biting her lazily in her neck.

„You're so beautiful... You both are so beautiful..." he whispered.

It felt so good she felt inflamed. She pulled Konan closer and Yahiko kissed her. Nagato embraced her while still touching Niah.

All four of them were so into it they could hardly hear. Nagato's quick fingering and Yahiko's mouth exploring her breasts made her so ready for the next step but Yahiko seated her on the edge of the bath.

It was cold outside and her nipples hardened, her breath formed puffs but she didn't care.

She wanted them, she needed them so much it hurt.

All three of them were eying her, her middle-sized breasts, her crotch. She felt so dirty and at the same time... so right.

When she felt Yahiko's tongue teasing her clit she arched her back and leaned back on her elbows.

Nagato seated Konan beside her and they both eyed each other, love visible.

Konan practically shone and Niah couldn't really resist kissing her shiny and moist lips. They heard boys grunt at the sight of them but they didn't mind. They intertwined their hands, Konan releasing Niah's hair on the way.

It fell like waterfall of fire, so similar and yet do different from Yahiko's.

Niah moaned in the kiss when Ginger boy dove his fingers in her, eying her carefully so he won't hurt her.

Nagato did the same with Konan.

When the touch became too much Niah dove her hand in Yahiko's hair, bringing him closer. Her breathing was hard and quick and shallow.

„Minna..." Yahiko met her eyes, Nagato as well... She turned her head to meet Konan's gaze.

„I love you all... I love you all so much..." she panted. The tears of joy and bliss tearing her eyes, but they didn't spill.

Yahiko was still pumping his fingers in her, rubbing her clit on the way.

„Niah..." and she nodded.

Ginger boy climbed out of the pool, kneeling between her legs.

„Wait..." Konan said while laying beside them. Girl's shoulders were touching.

Niah nodded and they folded their fingers together while Nagato climbed out of the pool. His body, long hair, drops trailing down his ready manhood. It turned them on.

Boys looked at each other rather awkwardly, but girls were ready and waiting.

„I'll be slow, okay Niah?" Yahiko shot her a glare under his eyebrows.

„Yea, un..." She bit her knuckles, she was nervous.

„You just tell me if it hurts okay? Konan, Niah?" girls giggled.

Yahiko grabbed Niah's sides and brought her closer. He positioned his cock on her, feeling moist and gentle lips wrapping him. He moaned.

He never imagined something so good can ever happen. It felt sacred.

Niah pulled him forward and kissed his jaw while he towered her.

„Ready?" he said, kissing the crook of her neck, her nose, her little soft and shiny lips. Konan and Niah shared a look and smiled.

Yahiko pushed. Niah's back arched and he pulled her even closer with his arm wrapped around her.

She was breathing hard in his neck. She was wrapping her legs around him.

It turned him on.

„Argh... slower... it hurts..." Yahiko stopped, scared, pulling back, almost out of her.

„No... Don't stop... just do it slower..." she was lying beneath him, the little light making her so beautiful.

„Look what you've done jerk!" Nagato said punching him down his head. Yahiko grumbled eying him evilly.

„Boys don't fight. It's our first time... it's supposed to hurt." Konan said while whimpering for more.

„And how the hell should I know that?" Yahiko pouted. It was such a sweet pout.

„Listen and look, you dumbass..." Nagato said and before a fight broke out Niah silenced Yahiko while sitting on his lap.

„Shut up you two... I want to make love..." she whispered.

She cradled Yahiko's hips, wrapping his member in her soft insides and started to move. His expression changed drastically and he started to moan.

His breathing wasn't loud but audible enough for them to hear and enjoy.

He wrapped his hands around her ass, pulling her cheeks apart while starting to clash in her with his own rhythm.

Wet sounds were heard from where Konan was kneeling. Nagato pumped in her violently and she was meeting him half-way.

„Konan... you are such a beauty..." Niah moaned when she caught sight of her.

„Oh shut up Niah... It's embarrassing." Yahiko chuckled and Konan blushed.

„I want to have a piece of you too Konan..." Ginger boy winked and she blushed an even deeper red.

„And I of you Niah..." Nagato whispered, soaking Niah's mouth with his tongue.

„Hands off..." Yahiko grumbled and we all laughed at his empty threat.

He thumbed her clit and rubbed it, making her so much more wet and prepared. The pain was gone and she parted her legs even more, making more space for him to enter.

He sat and embraced her, kissed her jaw, bit it, licked her breasts, groped her ass. He twisted and turned her nipples and turned the parts of her body she didn't even knew she had.

She was breathing quickly and loud.

„She is near Yahiko... make her feel good..." Nagato said.

„Mind your own damn busyness Nagato..." Yahiko barely hissed, he was also near.

„Yahiko... Yahiko..." Niah was calling his name, he whispered hers.

The pleasure shook her soon after he deep-throated her with tongue. The spasms shook her and enveloped his member in gentle waves of pleasure. Yahiko came hard and loud after that.

Niah was lying on top of Yahiko, on his firm chest, listening to Konan's and Nagato's moans of pleasure. They were both close to the end and Konan's sweet voice was like a song to Niah's ears, just like Nagato's sexy grin was a sight to behold.

The ginger pair enjoyed the show until they both collapsed on their side, Nagato wrapping his arms around Konan, enjoying her fragrance.

They all lay there until they had to clean themselves and headed to sleep.

Nagato carried Niah in his strong, muscled and protective arms. His hair tickled her all the way until she sneezed.

„Bless you..." he laughed and positioned her by his side where she fell fast asleep facing Konan and Yahiko.

Nagato embraced her, pressed his chest on her back, kissing her neck for good night.


	4. Pain

**Niah Pov**

In the morning I found myself lying on the floor with Nagato embracing me while Konan and Yahiko slept like royal kittens, sprawled all over the only futon.

My back hurt and I wanted to stretch it but Nagato tightened his hold on my back, pressing me closer to him. I blushed... he always had a "morning" problem.

When we were kids we often verbally teased him because of it... but now... now the teasing became more... sexual.

He was sleeping like a log, lightly snoring. His red hair a bloody mess.

I decided to make up to him for yesterday for choosing Yahiko instead.

I pulled his pants off to his knees and planted soft, pecking kisses on the inside of his tights. I carefully licked his balls since he was really sensitive. I didn't want him to wake up just yet.

I licked his half hard member all the way up the hilt and played with the head. It wasn't the first time I was giving blowjob to any one of them.

I helped myself with one hand, the other still slowly brushing his silky skin.

I deep-throated him in one go and he jerked up just as I planned. I laughed and my voice sent vibrations down his cock.

"Niah... what are you doing..." he was now sitting, his cock stone hard in my mouth.

I released his cock with a loud pop. Small trail of saliva lingering on my chin.

He couldn't resist me.

He pulled me up and pressed me on his chest, kissing me so fiercely I thought I will shatter.

His hand trailed down my back and pass my ass, touching me violently on the brink of my panties. I moaned. He was such a tease...

"Niah... you are such a tease..." he was reading my mind.

"Lets go go to the shower..." I licked his lower lip as a parting gift.

"Agreed..." he groaned and stood up with me wrapped around his waist like the tightest cloth. He was still teasing me from behind, tearing the panties and exposing me to his magic fingers.

He pressed me to the wall now and then, biting, sucking, licking my front like it depended on his very life.

And I responded... pulled his hair, kissed his lips, nibbled and bit. Stroke and teased whatever I reached.

When we came to the bathroom he pushed me in the shower and opened the water in a hurry. I squealed when cold water hit me and my nipples hardened with contact.

He tore his clothes off and stood with his godly body before me, teasing me with the sight. An evil grin framed his beautiful face, a grin I haven't seen before.

He turned me around so I was facing the cold wall of a shower, I had no escape... not that I wanted to escape his loving touch.

He, pressed to my back, his member between my lower lips, but he wouldn't enter. He merely brushed me with it while his hands set me free of the shirt I slept in. My panties were long torn and forgotten.

I leaned back on his chest, bringing him closer and sealing his lips with mine. He moaned when I closed my legs together, making his cock-rubbing experience even more hot and enveloped.

He was so turned on he couldn't wait anymore and violently entered me. My voice escaped me, he was so big he barely fit... but instead of pain there was only pleasure.

He fiddled with my clit and we were soon breathing loud and clear. The sound of pumping became quicker and his grip on my sides became harder.

The burning I felt suddenly released and if Nagato didn't hold me I would fall.

He turned me around and lifted me up. I was now straddling his hips and he was pumping in me with strong and accurate movements. His eyes were closed, his strong arms enclosing me in a lover's embrace so tight he almost squeezed another orgasm out of me.

He was close now. His breath hitched, shallow and quick.

We burned together, screamed together and he came. He came so hard he leaned his head on my shoulder, still shaking.

…

**3rd person pov**

Things changed after that. The pleasure of flesh, the sanctuary of a soul and the love... So much love.

They thought they were invincible. The four of them were invincible together. Nothing else mattered.

…

But the day came when their vision shattered.

It was the day when Hanzo got a hold of something precious. Konan.

The three of them, Niah, Yahiko and Nagato could only stand and with shaken breaths admit that they were afraid. That they failed to protect her.

When Hanzo and Konoha anbu stood there and watch with wary eyes, the invincible four felt overwhelmed.

And then it came... the proposal.

**Niah pov**

Nagato must kill Yahiko or Konan won't survive.

Maybe I knew somewhere deep inside what he intended to do, but my feet were locked... I couldn't move a limb.

We were in a bind and only Yahiko was capable of doing what he did.

He ran his heart trough the kunai Nagato held.

The agony I felt when the weapon penetrated his heart. I stumbled closer, no sound in my ears even though I was screaming.

And then a sound... a sound of my own living, beating heart. It was slow at first and then escalated.

Yahiko fell... pools of rain greeted him, what remained of him.

I was too late.

Yahiko was dead.

And then everything went black.

…

**3rd person pov**

Niah stopped screaming. The world stopped spinning. Nagato was still in a state of shock.

Seconds passed like millennia.

Tears fell. Hearts ripped but it was still not the end.

Niah barely heard the sound for attack and the grief leaded her. The impulse to protect. She couldn't possibly lose another one. Her heart would break.

The sounds of kunai flying, so many of them a shadow was cast over them.

Niah intercepted all of them so that Nagato could live.

When they penetrated her body she didn't even feel the pain. The only evidence of hurt was her blood coughed on Nagato's face.

And that brought Nagato from his misery... he woke up in horror.

What he saw was so pain overwhelming, so hurtful he vowed to himself he will never forget this pain, never in a lifetime.

After that he awoke his rinnegan, saved Konan and exhausted himself to the brink of death. His legs were hurt badly but he didn't care.

He brought Niah into his lap, kunai free. Konan was weeping beside them, clutching Niah's hand to her cheek.

"Don't go Niah... don't leave us alone..." was what she was saying but he knew better.

Bubbles of blood, trail of blood was leaving Niah's mouth. Pool of blood beneath them all. Yahiko and Niah's blood.

Blood. Too much blood.

There was suffering in Niah's eyes, she was suffocating. She coughed and blood splattered both of their faces.

"I'm sorry... I am so sorry Niah... If I reacted quicker... If I was only..." Nagato cried in his misery.

Niah's eyes teared up, spasms of death shook her but she persevered to stay just a little bit longer.

"Don't..." cough of blood.

"Blame..." her eyes started to become glassy, her vision distant. The clutching arm, that was holding Konan's now scratched cheek, fell.

A long bubbly breath escaped her body, her last.

"Noooo!" and the pain began.


	5. Mental

**Niah pov**

There was darkness and a light at the end of a tunnel. It was like every monk described it. But at the same time so different.

Instead of peace soaked Heaven I came in a confused Hell. On Earth.

My previous home.

I opened my eyes and found myself staring at the ceiling, heart monitor beeping beside me like a stampede.

The first thing that scared me was a horde of nurses who swarmed into my room. And then shouting, doctors, too many people for my liking.

I was screaming for Konan and Nagato... I was screaming for Yahiko.

The next thing I remember was the straitjacket and the smell of something clean. The pain inside my head escalated. My eyes failed their job and darkness met me half way like a best friend.

…

My life lost meaning that very day. All I knew was when to take a beating, the medicine which was plain horrible and when to be tied. The rest was a haze.

Because of the trauma of loosing everyone, especially Yahiko with the way he died, my mind didn't function as before. My mind was a mess and I with it.

I slightly remember the faces of doctors telling me I am nuts and rabid and crazy. I figured I am in a nut house.

What a magnificent way for a shinobi to die. In a world where his skills do not matter. With no dignity.

This was not my world. This was only the world I was born in... not the world full of people I loved.

This world bound me. Restrained me and I didn't like it.

…

**3rd person pov**

Niah Anaya woke up after more than 10 years of coma. She woke up suddenly like it was nothing.

What scared the people on Pentagon and NASA the most was the knowledge she possessed in her little tiny head. It was of the utmost importance that they make her disappear like she never existed.

She was already on the brink of insanity when she woke up. They used the news to their advantage and send her to a private clinic where they owed some mad scientist a favor. He gets the new person to experiment on and they silence her forever.

…

She was known as Rabid, Flame, Red or simply 202. The number of her room. She had no friends because her friends soon became like her. Completely mental.

Maybe it was her fault, maybe it really was a disease like the doctors said. Maybe it was the Mad eye's fault, the doctor was surely always around her.

Today was the day of _The walk. _It was simply a walk in the back garden... or should we say. A drive.

She was bound to a wheelchair, they couldn't trust her enough to let her walk. Not after she killed a nurse boy when biting his neck off.

Her reflexes were remarkable. She heard all and her hearing had a wide range. She was strong. They had to bind her tightly or else... they would be all long dead.

She held her own against Mad eye. Their relationship was one of a constant rivalry. She would watch him like a hawk and he would make her suffer for it.

He was proud on her. On her will to live even if it was only to kill him someday. She was remarkable.

The role of predator and prey often reversed and even Mad eye wasn't as stupid as to let his guard down in her company.

She was mental, completely mental... just the way he liked it.

…

**Time skip, Niah pov**

…

It was the usual day. Waking up with cold water. Eating medicine and cold breakfast. Meeting Mad Eye in the underground floor, letting him experiment.

His experiments escalated last week. He started to use scalpel and I just wondered when he will split my skull open and start to explore my brain with it. He didn't though... for which I was glad. I didn't want to give him any idea so I held my mouth shut.

I still had a will to live. The hope of return to Ame, to Konan and Nagato, still remained. I came there with Cerebro... I can do it again.

And so I started to plot.

I tried to befriend nurses and nurse boys, some doctors even. But the thing was that the whole nurse sector was afraid of me and the doctors immediately reported to Mad eye himself. He didn't ponder on my sudden want for friendship, but he did become suspicious.

My demeanor around him never changed from the start, but I start to tip toe around him with my words, wants and basically everything that could give me away.

But I failed in contacting the outside world. The government did a good job excluding me.

I haven't even seen my father since they brought me here. Not that I miss him so terribly... but he could be an asset in my escapade.

I looked up to the only window in my cushioned room. Since when did I get so emotionless. Since when did I stop to feel pain. Since when am I gone?

I don't remember when I died on inside. It just seemed to happen.

Like life. It just happened.

…

**Time skip**

…

Then one day a girl was brought in. Perfectly normal. Or so it seemed. Her name was Nai.

Weird name if you ask me...

How do I know her name? Well... people think that while I pretend to be catatonic they don't need to be careful what they speak of. And so I learned she is stationed in the room next to me. A girl who desperately wants to die.

Stupid girl. There is so much out there worth living for. Even one thing is enough to have hope.

But I mind my business. I have my future to save, my life on the line. I don't have time to save other people from themselves.

Or so I said.

…

It started with a look we shared when it was time for my experiments. The look wasn't even remotely desperate or lost... like most 'willing to die' people have. Her look was calculating. Her look was strong. Her look was very much alive.

And we became friends.

A weird friendship, formed without words or any sort of signs. It just came into existence. For which I was kind of glad.

I had no obligations, no promises to keep... just company in sadness and pain. And soon everything became easier.

With more looks we shared, some hidden smiles we bared I started to smile too. And I didn't realize I started to live too.

…

May Eye didn't have a hold over my soul anymore. Smiling over his worn out features, smiling every time he almost killed me or his attempt failed. Smiling when he growled and disapproved.

What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger. And it was the way it was said.

…

**Time skip**

…

"Hey... you... 202..." a whisper, barely heard. I moved closer.

"Ye-a..." My voice hoarse from lack of usage. I leaned my ear to the wall, but I didn't hear the voice anymore.

And then a key in a lock. Time for experiments wasn't even near. Something was up.

…

"You have a visitor."

"Visitor?" I was strucked. And not in a pleasant kind of way. _Who_ the hell wanted to meet _me_?

"Yes..."

…

"Father?"


	6. Father

**Niah pov**

I don't know who was more surprised. _Me_ or _him_. The reasons for it were entirely different, but the feeling was still the same.

My played out mental image shattered in micro seconds and despite the fear and betrayal I felt toward him, I found myself enveloping him in my tight embrace.

Why I wasn't bound or eventually electrocuted I wonder even now... but I am still glad I wasn't.

One person still has one father in life, may it be good or bad. And all it takes from you is to love him like only a daughter could.

…

He aged so much that his bloody red hair were strucked with white. But his eyes, the mirrors to his soul, were still much the same. His hands shook, his chin trembled and I felt this urge to protect again. The urge to heal and make all the bad go away, quickly, painlessly.

„Niah..." His forest green eyes... boring in me. Asking questions I didn't have answers for.

We are both selfish. Leaning into touch to soothe our own selfish needs. For comfort. For the crave of love.

I missed someone I loved. I missed a hugg with a hunger to me unknown... and like he knew I was thinking about, he pulled me even closer.

„I am so sorry... I am so sorry I couldn't go with you." He whispered. And the half-truth he just said shattered my image about him. My mind buzzed, I could hardly compose a reply.

„What... What are you... talking about... Father?"

„Shh... Don't be afraid. I know everything. I knew. And for that. I am so sorry honey. I am so sorry." He knew. He knew where he was sending me. He knew where I was and didn't come.

„Why didn't you..."

„I couldn't... I never could. I never could come." He started to cry. He hid his eyes from the world, burying them in my bony shoulder, tightening the embrace. I could hardly breathe.

„Your mother could jump the worlds... but I. I did everything and still couldn't follow her. You are just like her."

„You are just like her. You can. You can." And then he began to babble. His signature scientist babble. I didn't hear a thing.

My mother. My mother jumped the worlds just as I did. My mother was still somewhere in the world of Shinobi.

„Mother... my... mother..." and the tears flowed freely.

This reunion wasn't the way I wanted it to be. I wanted to use him, not let him use me instead. I wanted to kill him for letting me, using me... and he scooped my shattered mind together like it was nothing and gave me purpose again.

He just came and gave me life. The will of fire in my heart was reborn.

…

The visit was interrupted by Mad Eye himself. Family reunion wasn't authorized by him so I wasn't certain anymore if I will ever be able to see my father again.

The hello and goodbye were said almost in the same sentence. Too much questions popped up and left too much answers unsaid.

The contact was disrupted.

And I was once again forced to gulp down medicine. Once again forced to a life between walls. A life of imprisonment.

My vision went black. My mind stopped functioning. My father was gone.

…

**Time skip**

…

Just as he came, he left. Answers, questions... didn't matter anymore. My resolve started to slowly waver. The pills and shots of tranquilizer never stopped coming. My shinobi senses became dull. My movements of battle forgotten.

I started to lose hope.

And experiments, experiments continued. Even became worse.

I could not ignore the pain anymore. The liquids poured in my veins were vile. The man who did these things willingly even more so.

There was no end to this sick routine. No escape from this poisoned bird cage.

Oh, if I had the freedom again. If I had it again... I would never be caught again. Not even once.

For the sake of living.

…

My eyes hurt so much after today that I didn't have enough strength to cry the pain out. I could barely see. A haze here and there, whiteness from the sun and blackness from the night. He ruined my sight.

My hate toward him became potent. It ran trough my body like a life force. He only played with me, like I was his pet or even worse... child's toy.

I was only a countless number. 202. The girl who is expendable. Who is of use.

But I could not stop him.

My sight almost lost. My power watered away with my body fluids, daily, flowing away... like my very life.

Getting sick regularly. Coughs of blood in the morning. My days were counted.

My friend Nai in the room next to me was worried. She wanted to help but there was nothing she could do.

Her company soothed the achy arms and legs while conversation flowed. When she talked... it almost felt like I could see again.

Trough her stories I could see the world around me. Even if it was only a little.

Nai became one of the special people in my life. She befriended me in my worst.

…

When I couldn't stand anymore one shady morning, they sat me in a wheelchair and dragged me there to probably my last experiment.

Nurses and nurse boys turned away their heads, feeling sorry for my poor and bony body. They knew but didn't act. The corruption of the world seen in these small averted stares, in lack of help.

Every day I sensed one particular nurse crying. Praying for my well being. But praying doesn't help... it eases the person who prays. Nothing more.

I despised each and every one of them.

I, Niah... Once so good at heart I healed everyone who was hurt. Ally or enemy... after the war was fought.

I had the biggest heart of them all. Where did it go?

…

When I was layed down on the experimenting table Mad Eye gently soothed my hair in a manner that was a first for me. I didn't bite his hand, I didn't stare and defy with it. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall.

„Hush my child... Everything will end soon." He brushed my tears away with his thumb... his voice understanding and loving, so different than his overall image.

„Today... I will end your suffering. I will make the pain go away and you will be lulled to sleep. Thank you for being my experiment."

He leaned closer and kissed my forehead and I didn't resist. I couldn't. And he knew.

„I will never forget you... 202."

At the end... I was still but a number.

I cried. I cried because of pain. For my name. My father. My mother I didn't know. Yahiko. Nagato and Konan. Ame. I cried for Nai, because she will be next.

I cried for myself.

I cried because I was scared of dying. Of regret.

And then my black and white sight wavered. It was like someone turned off the light and send me to sleep. In my mind I curled closer to my very being, shut my eyes. And just like he promised... the pain went away.

„Thank you..." were the words I said.

…

**Time skip, Some guy pov**

…

When we infiltrated the facility my men surrounded the employees. I motioned the rest closer and we took position in front of the marked room on the map.

The scientist really gave the best information. We had to hurry or the mission would fail.

„On mark..." I counted down with my fingers.

Three.

Two.

One...

Door flew open. The doctor dropped a glassy object and it shattered. Then all that was heard was shouting, orders, gun shoots.

I walked painfully slowly toward the objective.

She was lying on the table, exposed. I pulled the i.v. out of her vein. I searched her pulse but there was none.

Quickly shouting orders, requesting a medic immediately... giving her First aid myself.

I do not have to tell that I was releaved I felt her pulse under my rough skin. Her pale chest rose and fell in shallow breathing. When it was confirmed that she will survive, I wrapped her in my own coat.

Her cold and bony, sickly body sucked body heat like a child known embrace. And I scooped her in my arms, protectively.

The underlings glared questionably, but their interest was short lived.

„Evacuate at once. Mission accomplished men. Let's head home..."

„Yes sir!"

And we were gone.

...


	7. Questions

**Son's pov**

„As expected of you Son. You saved my daughter's life." I felt a bit insecure under the watchful scientist eye. He was near the top of our hierarchy.

The remaining Uzumaki clan.

"I thought we'll be too late. I thank you from the bottom of my heart." And then he bowed.

I hurried forward and quickly straightened the poor guy. My crimson face like a street signal, announcing my unease to the outer world.

"Please Mr. Scientist... Do not bow to me."

He wasn't of the Uzumaki blood... but her wife was. He did so much for our clan, we could never repay him in full. Saving his daughter was only one thing on the list of niceties.

And Niah... It was time she came home. Where she could be protected. Where she belonged.

…

**Time skip**

…

Her frail body was strictly under constant observation by several people at a time. One medic, her father or some other scientist and some volunteers. Her body didn't want to live at the start and there were several moments when we tried to save her from herself.

Her hair darkened into the color of blood. I personally preferred her previous color, the color of fire she inherited from her father.

But maybe it will be easier that way... to blend in.

"Son... Go get some sleep... You are here for three days straight already..." Mako said. Mako is my assistant. My second in command.

"Oh gosh... And you stink! Go fetch yourself a soap and then straight to the baths!" She blushed every time she ordered me or tried to insult me... it pleased me greatly.

"What about you Mako... will you come and scrub my back?"

"... Sir. Don't tease me! Now go! I will remain here and guard..." She was such a cutie pie when trying to resist me.

My manly pride also didn't let me stink for long so I walked toward the baths. Fetching soap on the way just as Mako said.

"Ah... Mako, Mako... When will you grow up... So I can let you scrub my back..." I leaned at the edge of the bath, my shoulder length blood red hair constantly poking my eyes.

"And I need to take a haircut... Ahh... How troublesome..."

...

And it wouldn't be my spare time if someone didn't interrupt.

"Sir... The patient woke up... It's time for her to talk Sir..." The boy that delivered the message shivered slightly as I tensed my muscles. But then I sighted and he relaxed with it.

"Tell them I'll come in a few..."

"A few what Sir..." He had to ask... he just had to ask damn brat.

"Okay! Okay! A few minutes! Minutes!" Not that in a few hours wouldn't be just as fine...

"Okay Sir... Thank you Sir... Have a nice bath..." And he tip toed away.

"Nice bath my ass... I don't have even enough time to scrub my own ass you little piece of shit..." I grumbled to myself. Yes, my grumpy self always came out in solitude and when I'm off duty. I allowed it... otherwise... it wouldn't be such a good idea.

The elders liked people who can obey and don't growl at them at every second. I always had to play an uptight person in social rings... at least alone I can hate them and spit their names out of my mouth with ferocity.

"I have to get a hobby... I think too much..." And I downed under the water surface.

…

**Time skip**

…

Everyone of at least little importance was here. And it creeped even me out. Too much people... too noisy... too crowded.

How does she feel now? Overwhelmed? Scared?

I opened the door to the room where she resides and barely closed it behind me.

The elders eyed me, their expressions not really overly enthusiastic.

"He he... I'm here... now... shall we begin?" Sometimes I wonder why do they even regard me in the way they do. I am not of the rare kind. I am only commanding the corps and secure them.

Maybe they are as open as they are because of my heritage. I _am_ from the most powerful Uzumaki family even if I'm not as powerful myself.

I walked forward, sending uneasy smiles but shut my trap when I lay my eyes on her.

If I whistle, please cut me down.

Well... I knew she was quite eye-catching but hell... You don't really regard a woman with perv-eyes when she is dying on you, do you? Do you?

Well I don't. And I have a clean conscious. I think. Mostly... Yeah.

Anyway.

"I am Son Uzumaki. We are somehow blood related, it makes me your distant cousin in an unknown knee or elbow... or how do you say it..." I pondered for a while and in between the Elders face palmed.

Another bad side of me. I always screw up when Elders are involved.

I closed my mouth and looked up. I met her forest green eyes.

…

**Niah pov**

This Son... Or how he named himself... Was he really my relative? Beside my father...

Uzumaki clan... Where did I learn of this clan?

My head hurts so much. I want to sleep. Uzumaki?

Was this red hair. Blood red hair? My eyes are still mostly black and white...

I knew someone like that. Who did I know? Who was like that?

I have so many questions... So many. But they can wait... I want to sleep.

I want to sleep...

"Niah... Honey... Please don't fall asleep just yet. We need some answers."

"Sleep... I want to sleep..."

"Honey... just a moment. Please. It is important..."

"I will try..." And they seated me up straight so I could eye each and every one of them straight on.

There were six of them including me, my father and this self proclaimed relative of mine... named Son? Yes... Son.

"Go ahead. Ask me..." I broke the ice.

…

**3rd person pov**

…

She was so frail and hurt, all the present people asked only the most necessary questions. Her eyes had a mad shine in them, eyes who has seen too much in too short of a time. Son felt attracted to her mystery like he hadn't for a really long long time. While he absorbed her face structure, conversation flowed.

"Niah... What did Mad eye do to you?"

"He experimented on me..."

"What kind of experiments?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Niah... Please. If something happens to you, we can help you out of it..." Father interrupted.

"I don't know if I want to be saved..." she whispered but then continued.

"He did horrible things..." and she turned her inner hands to show them. Puncture wounds where her veins are. Bony hands. Frail hands.

She then pulled her gown down her shoulder like it was nothing. Revealing her chest keyboard, her rib cage bones sticking out like some sick imitation of World war II. Bile rose in most people present.

Reading something like that in a report and seeing it by yourself is an entirely different story.

She revealed her belly which was strapped with scars as thick as Son's hand thumb. He wondered what she went trough. He wondered why he didn't see it when she lay on that God forsaken table, why he didn't notice.

Maybe because she was dying, maybe because then... he didn't care. He admitted in shame.

He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip to stop it from trembling. His anger and sadness could sometimes get the best of him.

"Honey... They have seen enough... Cover yourself." Scientist said and he helped her dress up again.

When she was done, questions were asked and answered in that breathy, tired voice of hers. Son could only listen and not look. For a manly man such as him only listening was enough.

He had a primal urge to kill and slaughter, he leaked killing intent like crazy until he forcefully calmed down.

"Did you... Did you jump the worlds Niah?" And here it was, the long awaited question.

"Yes. He made me." And she pointed a bony finger to the silhouette of her father. He looked every day of his age, guilt leaning heavily down on him.

"I'm sorry... Niah... I..."

"Severus..." One warning preventing him to continue his guilty act, he shut up.

"What did you... What did you see?"

"..." And she got this longing sparkle in her eyes... like she was far away from here. Like she was sorry.

"I met friends there. We formed Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki?" Some Elder urged her to continue.

"Akatsuki. A group of shinobi who strive to bring peace to the world. We failed though..." She chuckled... such a sad sound.

"So the world is at war there... Why did you fail?"

Tears welled in her eyes but didn't spill.

"I couldn't protect them. I should have... but I couldn't protect them all... Yahiko... Yahiko died in front of my eyes." A single fat and stray tear fell down her cheek.

"And Konan and Nagato are all alone now. At least Nagato and his rinnegan survived. At least they survived." Gasps and murmurs arose and questions about rinnegan almost woke up the dead.

"Did that boy had the rinnegan? The same circled eyes the Sage of the six paths had?"

"Yes... And he descended from Uzumaki clan. His bloody hair color..."

"Did you hear that! Rinnegan in Uzumaki clan!" And they shouted and screamed with joy these old bones oddly still possessed... but nobody saw that her heart was almost torn asunder by the mere thought of it.

"Shut up you old fools!" They stood agape in shock.

"Her comrade died... others are still probably dying and all you can do is cheer like you're on a football match? Don't you have any dignity? Any morals? Any brain for God's sake people... Did you go senile?" Son roared like the king of the castle... but at least he made them stop.

The Elders cleared their throats and then eyed evilly the little corps commander who just taught them about manners. They made a mental check about his proper punishment later on, but now acted accordingly.

"We are sorry Niah... but we didn't hear news from that world for such a long time... We acted on impulse and for which we are sorry..." The head Elder said.

"Just let me sleep... I want to sleep..." She closed her eyes, her lower lip trembling in effort not to cry.

They excused themselves. The scientist passed Son out of the room and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you..." and Son didn't regret a thing. He was the last one who left.


	8. Apple

**Son's pov**

She didn't talk much from that day on. Sometimes she visibly flinched if she was caught by surprise or someone walked out behind her back. Her reflexes were remarkable... and she said she forgot everything. In this world... she was beyond everything we were and still are.

Chakra control rooted out of our veins trough breeding with other humans. The most powerful were the families who intermarried. I was of such breed. Pure breed.

And I still wasn't as skillful as my father or grandfather were. Even inner marriages couldn't stem the flow of power. It ran trough fingers like sand and we could do nothing at all to stop it.

I felt longing for such abilities. I felt connected to her. I respected her for her strength because I was weak.

Not weak overall... but weak in chakra and weak in power. I was still the best sniper and overall soldier and general that ever was. But I was a bit greedy and wanted to learn more from her, to improve.

So I asked her for help and she flat out refused me, saying I'm weak and she doesn't want to talk to anyone.

And I didn't budge.

„Woman... You don't know who you are dealing with..."

And our silent rivalry started... with an apple.

Yes. An apple.

She was strong enough to walk but didn't want to. She was strong enough to live but wouldn't. She could easily talk but refused.

And she was hungry. I deliberately made her starve so she will really want to eat it.

…

„Niah-san... I brought you an apple..."

„Oh really... And why should I eat it? You always plot my demise behind my back..." She eyed me warily, folding her hands on her chest. She was still not as healthy as she should be.

„Yes... I plot behind your back my lady... but unfortunately not your harm in any way..."

„Of that... I am not quite sure..." She was so suspicious of me it wasn't even funny anymore.

„Well... since you are so mean to my poor self I will just let this apple rot... right about..." I put the God forsaken apple on the table across the room. Across her bed. Several paces away.

„...here."

„Son you son of a bitch... You just want to taunt me do you? Give me the apple and I will make your dream come true..." She motioned the apple closer. Waging her delicate eyebrow at me to convince me but I didn't let her under my skin.

„As much as I want my desires fulfilled dear cousin, I just don't trust you will hold your end of the bargain..."

I played with the apple, making it look especially delicious. Wiping it clean with the corner of my shirt so it shined in its red and green glory.

„You really are something aren't you Son... General of torture..."

But she didn't move her legs at all. She didn't want to stand up and get it. Time for plan 2.

„Well if you don't want it I will..." I picked it up and almost bit it when her roaring stomach declared an out land war on me.

I smirked and bit with my full mouth capacity. Her eyes were the size of plates and before I knew it I forcefully swallowed the whole piece in one go.

She was gutting me with the force to me unknown, apple safely tucked in her grip. I, suffocating, while dangling miserably in the air.

„This apple... is mine."

And all I managed to do is nod.

…

**Niah's pov, after quite some time**

…

"This is the 100th apple my lady... And now you owe me your side of the promise." Son eyed me, tempting me into refusing. But once again I saw this spark in his eyes, the spark so similar to us when we were children. When Jiraiya came and taught us everything.

He was such a child. But I had no heart to refuse him yet again.

I stood up, wallowed in self pity for a little while and then continued to walk toward him. He stood still.

I looked him up and down, his muscled arms and legs, thick neck and strong shoulders that could hold up the world.

His body was refined. Strong. But not only strong in appearance. It was strong in all it's being, he could rely on his body with life in every situation.

But even his body was not a shell strong enough to protect him from me. Only one finger to his neck and I saw everything. I saw every old and new bruise that ever happened. I saw all the scars on his tissues, bruised but healed insides... I saw several old broken bones, now healed all over and functioning.

He lay bare in my mind... and the funny thing is he didn't even know it.

Pushing a little healing chakra inside, trough his weak chakra system. It was almost dried up. His core was all barreled up, shielding itself from unknown threat. It almost didn't leak a thing.

When I came back I found myself mirrored in his eyes. It looked like he was watching me for the entire time.

"What did you find?" He asked me, expecting a miracle perhaps?

"Nothing... Your chakra system is dried up..." If I didn't know better I would think his soul just trembled and died. The light in his eyes vanished like a curtain fell down to hide it.

"Oh... Okay..." I knew he wouldn't like the answer... but at the moment I could not give him anything better.

It was kind of sad... Such chakra potential... but holed up in his core. Untouchable. Unreachable. Forgotten.

That's right... forgotten...

"Do you perhaps have some kind of seals still in the library?" I tentatively asked, walking pass him, not reaching up to seize his eyes.

"There is a bunch of them. I think the whole Uzumaki legacy is there, piled up and waiting for someone to use it. No one can use it now... we are too weak. At least the secret techniques..." his eyes sparkled with questions but I did not answer them.

…

Before I knew it I was already sitting in the library, scrolls and books piled up in front of me. And every single one was about altering the chakra system and specifically... it's core.

Son came from time to time but the librarian didn't like him very much. Eventually he quit coming for the sake of peace. The rest of the people eyed me from the distance. I was but a stranger and a powerful and unstable at that. They were afraid.

I did not mind them. They were not my beloved. They were not my friends. They were my relatives... but not people I knew or cherished. Not people who I fought with, died with.

And then I remembered Son. He was a relative, self proclaimed at that! But he was kind. He was stupid, brawn and charisma like but not entirely selfish as he claimed. He seemed to genuinely care for my well being despite being his bitchy self.

"You stink!" I mumbled a matter-of-factly and Son jerked behind my back, stomping his feet on the floor so hard it rumbled.

"Seesh! Do you have eyes on your back or what?" He was like a little child. Prancing in the vicinity without any self-awareness. I was a medi-ninja. Of course I had a high developed sense of smell and not to mention that chakra system scanned everything and everyone in the proximity.

It was a matter highly valued in Shinobi world because it could keep you alive. It kept me alive... for quite some time.

I constantly thought of returning... I constantly wondered. Wandered there. My thoughts were always there...

What if Konan had a baby? Nagato would be so pleased... But maybe not... The blow of loosing both of us was probably too much.

The baby would be beautiful. Especially if a girl. Konan's purse and sensual lips and her big and wondrous eyes... Nagato's piercing rinnegan... and his hair! His beautiful blood red hair... silk red hair...

Before I realized a stray tear escaped me and Son brushed it off like it was nothing. He was used of me straying where he could not follow, used of me being trapped in my own speculations and memories.

"Again?" He whispered and suddenly I found myself hoisted up in his strong arms. Already used to his protective behavior he took me away from the oppressing library. Sitting me beside him I only now noticed a party rolling in the room bellow the balcony.

I leaned forward to inspect what is all about but soon lost interest when Son brought me a beer. I politely refused and he downed it before I could protest. Not that I would anyway...

There was no joy in drinking anymore.

"You're such a sour-puss Niah-san... Cheer up a little will ya?" A girl voice brought me out of my shell of comfortable self-pity again. It was Mako.

How she managed to catch me off guard and always in my worst of moods I will always strive to know. She jelled at Son for offering me a beer of all things. She jelled for the heck of it just because she was pleasantly happy and contently drunk.

Son teased her back and forth, flirting and coercing her into kissing him. He was just so joyous it hurt to watch.

I knew they had best intentions at hand but there was not a thing to keep my will of living. Slowly creeping into shadows of my own doom... slowly retreating into the depressed state again.

Maybe it was a bad idea for me to wake up today. Or leave the library the night before.

I slowly stood up and walked away. Son and Mako were too engrossed in a conversation to really notice so I creeped away and outside.

The city was ablaze with night lights. Shining in all it's glory. I felt so trapped in this forced freedom. There was no nature except parks and stray trees here and there. Here were guns and poisonous gas and thrice as many rats in the world as people... And people... so many people.

Crawling the land like cockroaches.

"Niah-san... Glad to find you here..." The high Elder stepped on the balcony, standing still beside me. His hands folded behind him in his projected wisdom and old age. He gazed where I was watching people crawl.

"You are not comfortable here..." That was not a question... nor a statement. It was a fact.

"No sir... I am not." I assured him, my voice steady not even a bit wavering under his gaze. Despite his high authority and power his gaze was not pitying me... nor was it heavy with unease and suspicion.

He was like a friend. Offering a hand for me to take. His hand was like a shelter before the rain.

But I did not take it. The hand. I trained myself not to trust. Willed myself not to...

Not anymore...

"Would you like to return?" And the words seemed to simmer trough my whole being. Bell ringing in my head so loud I could not comprehend what he meant.

"Pardon me... What?" I turned toward him and saw Son at the entrance of the balcony. Despite his presence I pursued the question.

"Would you like to return Niah?" And my world stopped spinning. I stopped breathing.

Was that even possible? Was that not an accident? Wasn't it risky with disappearance of my own mother?

"Ye... Yes... Yes sir... I would love to!" I clutched his hem and slid down to my knees, head bowed. Tears flowing freely now and sobs following after it like storm's rumble after the first rain.

"Yes... Please... Send me back... Send me back right away..."

…

**Time skip - year and a half later,**

And it wasn't right away. I still wasn't send back. I was still in the library and the final book was lying closed in front of me. Seals of Uzumaki clan stored safely in my memory. Stocked away like every memory and knowledge even before Cerebro.

It was time.

It was time to free Son of his binds.

I even wrote him a book to learn from when I am away. My cousin. Or better... my adopted brother. My family...

"Are you sure?" He asked me, seeking any kind of wavering resolve in my eyes. His plea was of fear... I am not yet sure it is for me or for him. We are all scared. We all felt unsure about almost everything...

But if this worked. If this worked he would have access to his chakra. And it will overrun his senses, his chakra paths. He will be a full Uzumaki. Like in the old days.

Not a rusty robot anymore. Not an abandoned weapon, bloody and dusted with time.

I gripped his hand, we folded fingers, twisted wrists while walking down to the science wing. My father was expecting us.

There was nothing they could do other than give us space and peace and quiet. Then he was spread in a circle of my blood. His arms spread in a Da Vinci kind of way I started to scribe down symbols, pulling healing chakra in my fingers. Then everyone stopped breathing when the seals were made with a speed not known to human eyes.

Placing my hand on his stomach he lurched forward and immediately fell backward again. His back arching and my chakra coloring in blue I spread my mind into his chakra circulation, making it simmer and boil and flow faster. Mingling my own with his, making him hiss in pain. When my own chakra entered his core it started to pulse and just when I thought it would explode from sheer force of it, it boiled outward when I released the final seal.

The experience was amazing. The sheer amount of his chakra was beyond many shinobi I encountered in my entire life. The joy of it when it bounced off the chakra system walls... it was amazing.

It was the first time I healed chakra itself. It was the first time I healed trough seals from Uzumaki clan. It felt great. I felt complete. Not a lost and utter rubbish.

When the seals around us stopped glowing and Son's revealed body fell backward again, his head bouncing off the pillow, I sat on the floor beside him. I was not exhausted... but I was quite upset.

It worked... It actually worked.

I exhaled, big time. Then shuddered when feeling cold on the tip of my fingers. His hands were so cold when he grabbed me and pulled me in the embrace.

"Thank you Niah... Thank you so much. I feel so complete." And despite the shock of him holding me against him I leaned into his hugg. I earned it. I needed it.

And I closed my eyes and just enjoyed it.

"You're welcome Son... I would do it hundred times over and over again..." His grip tightened until his mother scooped him for herself.

Chuckling, I lost a hold of him and disappeared. I had two hours to pack.

I was returning home.

Konan... Nagato... I was finally coming home!

…

**Author's note:**

Thank you Killergirl01 for one word on the review. It is still something so I am happy and glad. :)

But you could really do better than that... Tch.

Anyway. Leave a review, I hope you enjoyed.!

**By,**

**Arwenia**

**P.S: I need a beta. Please volunteer. Anyone. For any of my stories. Thank you.**


	9. Forest

**Author's note:**

This will probably sound silly but I fell in love with all the Akatsuki. Again. Mind you. All of them. And I am possessive and jealous. I do not share. I am egoistic and selfish and evil person... My ego and mind act accordingly. Sometimes... o.O

That also means I can't possibly restrain myself from them for a very long time anymore... I want you to **review** and tell me **who she should meet first in Shinobi world(Akatsuki)?**

Tell me some suggestions where, how... I have some ideas but nothing really substantial yet.

So... Pop! And hurl your answers at me... at once!

**By,**

**Arwenia**

…

**Son pov**

The loud ring of my insides cringing, evolving and resolving... The loud bell in my head split open my sight. For a second everything seemed infused with blue strings of chakra. Every living being in my presence... but then it went away. Like the pain.

I felt completely effortless. Like a stray feather curling into the wind. For the first time I tasted air on the tip of my tongue and tasted power.

It was her power. She was beaming. But then the light of her chakra faded and everything seemed to blur and swarm. All the events, all the new emotions, all the feelings. I felt whole and unhurt and complete and beautiful inside. Like everything fell into place after lying about for whole of my life.

I could never compensate her for the gift she gave me. She gave me life.

…

**Niah pov, in her quarters,**

I still saw his eyes. Those were the eyes of a worshiper. And I had no intent to be relished like a goddess. My hands shook from the ritual but I did not mind. I was trembling from anticipation. I was going home.

I will see Nagato and Konan again. I will see everyone... except... Yahiko. Something invisible seemed to clutch my heart tightly, almost bringing me to my knees. But I did not budge. I could control my emotions. I could.

I just shouldn't think of Yahiko... he brings everything back. All the pain.

„Thank you..." I jerked backward almost shitting the life out of Mako which was ghostly pale but still clutching at me. Our eyes both widened in shock and slight horror but it passed just as quickly as it came by.

„What for..." I slightly pushed her palm off my shoulder. It was uncomfortable. It always felt uncomfortable if someone was touching me. Except when I was shocked still with memories, like a deer caught in the light.

„For pulling his bounds off..." Her voice wavered but I was already packing. Some books were coming with me, secret scrolls I will probably need.

„I said I would do it hundred times over and over again. You know that." She nodded and I barely caught it because her expression was in a distant corner of my eyesight.

„Hold him still today okay? He must not follow... he is still incomplete." I pleaded her, ordered her into promising me just that.

„Okay. But when do you go?"

„It is better if you don't know... but we will probably never meet again." I turned toward her and could not shake off the feeling that this wasn't entirely true. I had a feeling I will see her someday, somewhere again. But it was futile... to ease the pain of parting.

I was only sad I won't say goodbye to Son. I hoped he would cherish my little parting gift.

„I must go..." I walked pass her and just felt her stretch her hand toward me, but miss. I was already closing the door, leaning my back against it. When I exhaled and cleared my mind, wishing her luck in my heart, I was ready to continue my journey once more.

I was destined to make a difference I just didn't know what kind of difference that would be. I just hoped I will manage to jump to the right space and time and be reunited with the ones I love once again.

It fueled me. And I was grateful despite everything. Every bad thing that happened to me. Every bad memory that was struck to me like a tattoo. I was glad I am alive. Because being alive brought hope. And hope found possibilities with ease.

And I had only one chance to make it. Either I jump and land. Or I fail and die.

There was no second chances. There was only want and the knowledge to carry it off.

…

„Are you comfortable?" My father asked me.

„Yes Severus..." I could not bring myself to call him _father_. He didn't act like one. He was not the same person I remembered before the _jump_.

There was also a grudge mixed with gratitude. There was pity but not enough forgiveness to entirely forget what happened.

But he was just glad I am okay and didn't entirely mind. At least I didn't see him claw at his heart each time I called him by his name. At least he pretended.

He brushed my hair in such affectionate manner it squeezed the breath out of me. His long piano fingers, so cold and lonely in this empty laboratory. His figure slender and so much like my own, despite the sex difference.

His forest green eyes identical to mine bore into me and I felt his hand roam into my backpack.

„I gave you something of my own... It will help you in your quest. I hope..." He kissed the top of my head and pulled me in one sided embrace.

„Be safe. Be safe Niah... and be happy, wherever you are. I love you so much..." I felt tears fall but did not know when not where. The time was approaching.

„I will..." And he retreated.

…

**Severus pov**

Seeing my grown up baby girl roam beyond my reach... it was devastating. When she started to chant and dance, spilling her blood from the fingers. Multiple circles and runes and symbols decorated the floor where she stood, braced in the center.

Her eyes seem to be ablaze that much the air around her radiated. Chakra glow like no other emitted from her and she so reminded of her mother it was heart-wrenching.

And once again her chants ended in pained gasps, then shouts or moans. But when she started screaming... I had to brace myself on the wall. I wanted so badly to stop all this... but stopping it equaled in killing her off myself.

So I tried to turn out the sound, I tried... But I swear that her screams will forever be imprinted on my mind. The pain I pushed her trough will scar me eternally.

At once, she was gone. And nothing will bring her back here again.

I was once again forgotten in this iron wasteland. Once again abandoned by a woman, here to wonder, here to ask myself questions no one had the answers to. Once again... alone.

…

**Niah pov**

The last chant, the last scream, the last motion ended in a blur. I was away from that world but still did not land where I wanted. I was neither.

All the book's knowledge I learned imprinted on my mind in the same manner as when I _jumped_ with Cerebro. All the memories, all the horror in the nut house too. I will never be able to forget it. Not a single glint of an eye, not a single notch of a voice. Not a single deed.

It was a curse and a blessing... all in one. But I did not want to ponder on the thought... I wanted to end this journey. I wanted to see the Shinobi world again. I wanted to go home.

…

**Konan pov**

Her body just won't respond. But Pein's opinion could not be swayed. He wanted to use her body. Her healing exceeded the grand daughter of Shodai Hokage, Tsunade, the Slug princess. And Konan could not change his mind. His heart was coated with ice... and she didn't even have a heart anymore to begin with. She could not take away his only resolve anymore. His only want to live.

Their dream. The peace to the world. The peace to Amegakure. So it would stop crying like Yahiko wanted so desperately.

But it still cried. The sky was so humid with rain even her thoughts robbed her of her morning smile. It was futile, she knew. Even if the world was filled with peace to it's every corner... there was no peace for the two of us. Pain of loosing those two was too much. We know nothing of living in peace... even if there is ever one.

„Konan." She turned to regard him. His bony and tortured body pinned like a scape-goat in his jutsu.

„Yes Nagato." He was Nagato no more. Nagato was lost and roaming since the sky way blackened with kunai the day Yahiko and Niah died.

But there was pity. There was so much sorrow and pity for him. And loyalty. And love. So much love and need. The need for him to hold her and ease her worries... but there was none. He remained emotionless. He remained cold.

He stayed Pein. The vengeance from the old days, the one who strives for the so called peace but the bringer of war. And she knew it... but was too much a coward to stop him, to teach him differently.

She was half of her since that rainy and sorrowful day. She did not care. Not anymore.

„You seem to be lost in thoughts..." His voice bore into her but she looked out at Ame, at the rain pouring down on bare and poor streets.

„I am sorry... The day is just so similar to..." but she could not end the sentence. And he knew but did not respond.

„We will try again... If we put more rods in her body then my chakra will be able to hold her upright..." He deliberately ignored her words and evaluated his point further. She responded then. Did all he asked of her and more. But there was nothing.

Her body remained filled with rods but unresponsive. Like it wasn't even there. She lay in all her white glory, lying on the table like a statue, not even smelling like a corpse.

Konan soothed her now bloodied hair, brushed her silky and milky skin of her face. Oh how she missed the lively green sparkle of eyes. How she missed her 'rough around the edge' attitude, and her 'bit back' responses.

She missed both of them dearly.

And every time she had to see her lie there like she is only asleep, the guilt and wonder and fright slashed across her heart again and again and again. How many times she wished she will just wake up and ran to greet her. Hug her. Hold her.

Kiss her. Like she was never dead, never lost, never away.

But her mind was now projecting lies, half hopes, wonders and miracles which will never come true. They were alone for a long time now, and alone they will have to cope.

…

**Niah pov**

The wait for something, anything seemed eternal. Flowing in a fog, catching my own tail and then forgetting again why I am still here. Hearing music and laughter like it is just around the corner. Smelling harbor and the wilting flowers on the country side. But seeing nothing.

My sight obviously deteriorated again.

In one year almost two... the remaining Uzumaki clan managed to somehow fix my sight. But now I was once again blind.

With my healing abilities one would expect to be able to heal myself with my own hands... but no. The injury was old and the flesh of my eyes was slippery, almost alive in its reluctance to be healed.

I already knew that there would be days where I will see only black and white and that days when I will again be able to distinct color... those days will indeed be rare.

Very very rare.

„What a waste. And I so wanted to see Nagato and Konan grown up." I sighted... there was just nothing I could do.

But the wait for something... anything... was more torturous than the lack of my sight.

…

**Konan pov**

It failed.

Her body did not respond. There was not even a muscle twitch. The effort Nagato put into this just did not want to show. Anyhow.

He told me to remove the rods, to pull them out. There were just so many! She was pierced like a porcupine. And still she was the same old self. Still so... herself.

It felt odd to touch her like this. It was still a corpse, no matter what. Nagato didn't mind, he decided we will put her body where it belonged. In a tomb far away from this crying rain, filled with paper roses and other flowers. A place where she could rest until we all join her.

But when I pulled out the last rod that rested in her her body seemed to tremble. Nagato looked at me and I had to step back from sudden fright.

For a second I had a feeling that she opened her eyes, they seemed a dull green color. But then her body broke in pieces, shattered! I screamed, I couldn't believe my eyes...

„What is going on Konan!" Nagato demanded in his God like tone. I had no answer.

„I... I..." I had no time to answer. Her body crumbled inwards. There was not a hair left. There was only dust. Ash in the color of skin and her bloodied hair.

There was nothing left.

I seemed to find my footing, my abilities again. I scrambled forward and roamed into the ash. To find anything. Anything!

But there were only her earrings she took out earlier. Silver circles carved with markings. There was nothing left.

„Naa...Nagato?" I asked but he eyed me with the same question stationed in his eyes. Afterward, we were speechless.

…

**Niah pov**

Finally I felt a familiar pull between my ribs. Like a call toward my heart. But last time, it was quicker and more, more painful. Last time, I did not want to go there... and resistance took it's tool.

Before I knew it I was lying in a dark forest where no sunbeams managed to travel to the forest floor. It was so dark and cold I shivered. When I sat up I realized there was not one edible greenery visible. A patch of grass here and there, but not really something I could use.

This was probably some forbidden and tricky forest. There were many in this world. And if I wanted to survive I just had to find my way out. Quickly.

…

I was walking, caressing the roots and trunks of these wide trees, fumbling forward on my path. I could not jump from tree to tree... The branches were too high above and I was almost blind. Not to mention I was getting used to my sensor abilities once again. Which were once quite formidable but here... here they are useless. This was probably Nara forest. It was like a mice trap. Once you entered there was no way out.

Once I traveled enough to almost sleep while walking, I lay down and sawed trough the rest of the _night_. Night in a meaning of sleep... there was no indicator in this forest if it was night or day.

I was exhausted when I woke up. The food in my backpack did nothing to cheer me up. But then again... I was happy I safely crossed.

I walked trough the rest of the day and was so tired at the end of it. As I tripped on especially vicious root, I was asleep even before I hit the ground.

„Wake up..." Something nudged me in my ribs and I only now realized they hurt. I roughly pushed the irritating thing away in a hopeless wish to sleep some more.

„Wake up. You're sleeping on the floor... in the middle of the forest."

„Mnnh... leave me... I wanna sleep..." I protested and curled away from the irritating thing. I satisfyingly yawned.

„Troublesome woman..." was the last thing I heard before the dreams took me further in the blissful oblivion.

…

**Shikaku pov**

When Shikamaru walked out of the forest slightly irritated I already knew that something was amiss. Chuckling softly, just out of his range, I was dying inside to hear the tale.

And he was walking toward me, hands in his pocket, eyes averted on the ground. His ever present lazy scowl marking his features.

„What is it Shikamaru?" I tried to hide my emotions while awaiting his answer... but he was just so like me these days I had to chuckle smugly out of pride if nothing else.

„Che...There is a woman... Troublesome woman... sleeping on the floor of Nara forest otou-san."

His answer surprised me. Caught me off guard entirely. Alive woman in Nara forest? It was practically impossible. The forest hated uninvited visitors even more than fire and diseases.

„Where?" I asked, already reaching for my sword. I had to alert someone of this possible threat so I asked some distant nephew, Nara clan boy, to send the message to Choza and Inoichi.

Despite the possible threat only Nara clan could freely walk the Nara forest. So I took the guidance of my son and walked into the cool shade. Deers eyed us warily, those scaredy creatures had no chance of escaping because we passed with greater speed.

When my son pointed a finger to the left I put him down reluctantly and ushered him behind my back. There were plenty of shadows here so it was mine domain and I had an advantage.

But when I walked closer I heard soft purring, inhaling and exhaling of breath. It was so soft it could be passed as a whisper of the wind... but it was there.

The so called _troublesome_ woman, I snorted about that, was lying harmlessly on the ground.

I did not remove my katana but I felt more at ease because she was clearly sleeping.

…

**Niah pov**

„Wake up." The sound was similar but so different than the other one before. I had no way of ignoring it. I reluctantly opened my eyes but was greeted with darkness. I stretched my hand slowly toward the voice and found myself touching a face. A face!

I jumped and shrieked so quick and loud I tripped over my own backpack. Falling down with a loud _oomph._

„Hahahahaha..." Loud laugh boomed behind me and I turned my face backward. My face was probably scowling but a heat radiated on my face. I just knew I was blushing profusely.

„Stop laughing you old idiot." How I knew he was old? He had a beard. He was probably and old geezer.

And he stopped. Laughing but not snickering to himself. I rolled my eyes and sat down, probably facing him.

„What are you doing in Nara forest?"

„Hmm... I'm lost?" I answered, humor creeping inside me.

„Come here. Take my hand. I will take you out of the forest." He probably offered me his hand but I had no means of taking it. I could not pinpoint it's position.

„Ahm... I cannot see, see?" I waved my hand in front of my eyes. I did not blink.

„Uh... Yes. I understand." He took my hand in his and probably took my backpack too, from the sound of it.

I grasped his hand and felt safe. His manly hand was rough and soft at the same time. He was not so old after all... Probably in mid 40s.

„Shikamaru... Come out!" He ordered and a quick tumble of footsteps followed.

„My name is Shikaku. We are from Konoha and you were just found in Nara forest." the voice then turned to me. I felt him looking at me for a long time while he guided me carefully out of the forest.

„Okay..." Soon I felt the sun on my extended hand when he pulled me out of the forest. I tentatively stepped on the grass. The brightness brought the color gray in my eyesight. I filled in shapes. There were two, one man and one child.

I smiled.

…

**Shikaku pov**

When I guided her out of the forest I could barely halt the questions pouring on the tip of my tongue. Who she is? Where did she come from? How did she end in Nara forest? Why is she clothed so weirdly? The questions popped in my mind quicker the more I pondered about it.

But when she stepped out in the sun I could not hold back a gasp. Her hair. Her long hair were the same color as Kushina's.

„Who are you?" I had to ask. I felt Choza and Inoichi landing behind me and Shikamaru.

„Who am I? My name is Niah... I am from Uzumaki clan."

„Uzushiogakure is no more. There is no Uzumaki clan since the first shinobi war." Inoichi stated.

„It's true. In this world. But they are alive. At least their descendents. And I am one of them." She walked toward us reaching her hands out to Choza. He stood still when she started to prob his face gently with her fingers.

He was so surprised he almost dropped his weapon pouch. I mouthed, '_she is blind'_, to them. They nodded and let her meet them on her own terms.

„We will take you to Hokage-sama, Niah Uzumaki. Please." Inoichi managed to break the ice and she took his hand like it was nothing. Like she wasn't surrounded by three jounin... But there again... she was blind. She probably couldn't sense chakra well enough to know.

...


	10. Naruto

**Niah pov**

„Niah Uzumaki huh..." The third Hokage slowly stated, rolling my name over his tongue while thinking. Slightly spinning in his chair, leaning back and then forward again, folding hands in a praying manner.

„Do you mind if I ask you something?" I said unafraid. The three jounin behind me shifted uncomfortably. They obviously weren't used to bluntness... in a grown up woman, that is.

„Go on, ask..." The old man was the third Hokage. Very old. He was older than I remember him being. How, it wasn't evident to me. Was it such a long time?

„Where is Yondaime Hokage?" The question seemed to tore the air between them. All eyes turned to look at me directly...

„Where have you been for such a long time?" He asked me, strucked by my obvious lack of knowledge. It appeared like I fell straight from the moon. I felt surprised and uncomfortable but the last time I was here, the Yondaime Hokage was still alive.

„He is dead." Sharp inhale startled the participants, it startled even me even though it came from my own mouth.

„When? Why? How?" It was the indicator that indeed a lot of time passed since I was last here. And when he told me what year it is... and by the time he told me about the big changes now existing in the world, I had to sit.

„That long..." I whispered but none responded to my horror.

„Tell me of Ame. Tell me what happened to Amegakure!" I could not wait any longer. I was afraid they were all gone.

„Amegakure has a peculiar government... It seemed to be run by an organization not the secret village leader..."

Maybe it was Akatsuki. They probably shied away from public eye soon after her, _their _deaths.

„Are you from Ame?" Hokage asked, his eyes glinting in the semi-sun.

„I was. I was a long time ago." Thoughts roamed freely in my head.

„What happened?" He asked and I reluctantly answered.

„I died."

„That's not possible!" The blond man stated bewilderingly behind my back. His name is Inoichi, from Yamanaka clan. Intel gathering clan, very peculiar and interesting, indeed.

„I also could not believe it... but I came to be in another world. There I found my clan. The Uzumaki clan is alive... they escaped the destruction that many years ago. But now their powers have rooted out and cannot come back." The silence was so pressing it could suffocate, if the Hokage hadn't cleared his throat. Magically everything returned to normal.

„Well... you seem like a trusty person. We can trust you to stay in Konoha for the time being? At least until we discuss this in another time?" He pried for my agreement, my nod.

„I am anxious to continue on my journey. I left people behind when I died before... I want to find them as soon as I can..." He seemed startled or surprised... I had a feeling he did not believe my story entirely.

„I understand. But we can't let you go until we know you're not a possible threat. You know that Uzumaki-san?" Anger fumed inside me. Like I would let some old geezer order me around when I finally, _finally_ managed to come back! I won't stay long... Even if I have to escape their clutches. I had enough of imprisonment for a lifetime.

„I don't like being imprisoned. I was for a long time when I resided in the other world. Correction... I hate it." I sighed.

„I will stay... But you better remember you offered a friendly hand to the Uzumaki clan so many years ago. Don't go back on the offer now, it would be hypocritical." Their mouths would be agape if they weren't trained in many surprise arising situations. I bowed and walked back the way I came from. When I stopped at the door I turned back to eye the Hokage.

„Well... Where will I sleep? Do you have some Uzumaki survivors in Konoha? I would like to mingle with my own, thank you very much." And with obvious surprise and reluctance, the Hokage ordered the black haired and scared man to accompany me.

I offered him my hand despite the gray blotches I saw in front of me. By now it was easy to see with my other senses. Chakra probed my way up front and constantly detected any possible threat behind and at the sides.

My chakra system strengthened the longer I breathed this air, walked this land. I saw everything, just not in colors. The living things with chakra were colored blue, white and gray; picturing everything with accuracy. The rest of the things were black, gray and white. It was better than nothing.

I was glad I saw so good again. I even saw in the distance. I could not exactly pinpoint every human but I could see the surroundings.

„Where are you taking me?" I asked the Nara man. He was courteous enough to remind me of the obstacles in front of me.

He didn't know I could see... albeit not as well as he.

„To accommodate you at the Uzumaki apartment. There lives a boy by himself. His name is Naruto Uzumaki." A slight pause between the words so he could help me down the stairs.

„He is the lone Uzumaki clan survivor currently residing in Konoha." He continued, but there was some hidden knowledge behind his words I could not distinct. There was some secret kept away from me.

„Okay. But why does he live alone?" I had to ask. It was weird to begin with.

„His parents died when he was but a baby... and he prefers to live alone." He coughed awkwardly... like he made a lie out of thin air. Why would a child like to live alone I had no idea...

But when he brought me to his apartment and a beaming blond boy greeted me I was strucked. His grin was just the same as Yahiko's. His face, his whole posture was so much like him it was sick.

After the small talk, greetings and this and that's... I found myself alone with him sitting opposite of me, on the other side of the table.

„You are also Uzumaki! Tell me more about the Uzumaki clan! I am so happy someone came to live with me, I find myself kind of lonely here..." His voice was the same high pitched and full of himself as Yahiko's had been when we were younger. I saw this boy in him. I saw this little sunshine beaming with the same light he radiated such a long time ago.

„You remind me of a friend..." His questions met an end when he looked at me and saw just how sad I am.

„Don't be sad... Will you... Are you hungry? I can get you something to eat?" My stomach growled in protest, accusing me of neglect. I nodded and he pulled me for my hand eagerly.

When he locked the apartment I had to ask him for his name. I forgot it when they mentioned it before.

„Naruto Uzumaki! And you are?" I took his hand and he was so happy he leaned into my hand, squeezing it in the process. I saw just how lonely this child seemed. I saw myself in him. Imprisoned in a nut house, alone and neglected. Shunned. Tortured.

„Niah Uzumaki... I can be your aunt or sister if you would like?" And when he looked up at me I saw just how deeply it affected him. His eyes started to water, so happy he was by my offer. The offer was nothing to me, at least not yet. You say this to best friends every day... but for him... For him it seemed to mean the world.

„I... I would love that onee-san..." He brushed the unspilled tears out of his eyes and pulled me behind him.

…

„Teuchi-san! I brought onee-san to meet you!" And the joy, oh the joy, this child radiated when he proudly said we are related... The _thank you_ wave from his soul was too much for a blinding moment to bare. He was so happy I had no heart to ever say otherwise.

He sat me at the counter and contently babbled how ramen was the best food he ever ate in the world and I had to chuckle when the owner said it was actually the only thing he ever ate. How strange... How quickly he squirmed under my skin, under my scared and tired skin.

I may look like an eighteen year old girl, but I was way older. I had a feeling I won't get any older either way. When I got a bowl of delicious smelling ramen in front of me I could not keep the smile of my face.

„Neeh? Isn't it the best?" And I nodded with my mouth full of ramen.

„Soo... You are Naruto's sister I hear?" The pleasant older man smiled at me. When I slurped down the rest of the delicious soup I answered.

„We are of the same Uzumaki clan. I will be a sister for him, if he wants me..." And the old man smiled such a rewarding smile I had a real feeling... like I was doing something good. Something really good. And I felt proud, just a touch of it. It felt good and I felt embarrassed.

„Of course I want you nee-san! I never had anyone! And the villagers are always so angry around me..." His mood seemed to drop instantly. I tried to maintain his good mood anyway.

„Don't mind the villagers. You are a bright and good-hearted kid so don't worry. And if someone bothers you, just tell me." Silent threat lingered in between us and Naruto's eyes grew the size of plates. Awe lingered in his blue pools when he looked at me and I just had to ruffle his hair with affection. How quickly he crawled under my skin. It was unbelievable.

„If someone bothers you I will beat them into a pulp." He nodded but then remembered something.

„And if it's AMBU?" He asked.

Ambu? Why would Ambu try to catch the kid?

…

**Time skip**

_'If that's so... then we will escape together...'_

I had no idea what I was signing in for. The brat just painted the stone monument. And I had the slightest idea that this was not really the first time he has done it... He was like a trickster... desperate for attention.

I let out a shaky breath and composed myself. Naruto didn't know I was half blind. My eyes were a dull green color but there was no scar or anything that could indicate my partial blindness. He thought I could see like a normal human. He expected me there, to help him.

And I promised. I just didn't know he was such a brat!

I reluctantly walked down the main street, just where I expected the little runt to run and try to mingle in his pitiful escape.

I saw ANBU jumping from roof to roof. Two of them. From the twitching shoulders and anxious arms I presumed they were irritated beyond belief. I chuckled but before I could fully enjoy the episode someone collided with the lower part of my body.

„Nee-san! Nee-san save me! The Anbu is hunting me down!" His pitched voice could not escape trained ears of Anbu men on the top of the distant buildings. Before they could turn I already grabbed him with my right arm and tucked him safely under one of my armpit. He was dangling down my side like a sack of potatoes.

Before the Anbu landed where we formerly stood I already ran away, pulsing the chakra down my feet. Naruto's shrills of delight reached my ears and I had no other way of shutting him up other than putting a hand on his mouth, pressing it tightly.

Jumping up and down, running like wind, I felt like a true shinobi once again. Ordinary people shouted curses and fled off the path we took, fright fueling them.

Naruto was laughing so hard. And I also smiled. At least until the ambu men didn't ambush us. And there were more than two of them if I say so myself.

After we acted like rabid animals they dutifully took us to the Hokage. He regarded us with scolding eyes but they held a twinkle of amusement inside. Naruto seemed downright upset for getting caught and brought in front of the Hokage.

But the old man only smiled and scolded him like a naughty child he was. Then he ordered us to clean the monument faces together, alone, until they were clean and polished into perfection. We both groaned with dissatisfaction but agreed reluctantly.

After Naruto was shooed out of the office and Ambu left the room in the blink of shadows, we were alone. Talking about small things, delaying the inevitable.

„Niah-san... We discussed this briefly before, but I think now is the time. Inoichi!" And the door opened behind me, the proud and tall blonde man entered.

„Yes Hokage-sama." It was a deep sign of respect. He even bowed before him.

„Take her to the Intel division please and I will come in a few..." They will search my mind. Wrong. This blond man will search my mind.

And they will see if I lied or not about everything. I was basically forced to do this... I could do it this way or be tortured and threatened into sharing the information. At least this way wouldn't hurt.

We went our way.

…

**Time skip**

They found something. I don't know what exactly upset them... but they found something I was not supposed to know. Or be.

It was probably my affiliation with Akatsuki. Those were the memories from my previous life. It scared them... I saw it in their eyes.

Akatsuki was a threat to them. I saw it... Maybe not such a threat to kill me right off but a threat enough. They didn't tell me who nor what was so threatening about this information. I just had to cope and see what happens.

But I was planing to leave. Reluctantly now.

Naruto was such a sweet kid. He was at the academy now and I wiped the monument clean without him. He will soon be here to help me. When I was cleaning off the paint my thought seemed to linger on him constantly. He seemed to genuinely love me. I was like a real sibling to him and the parting would hurt.

It will hurt both. But it was necessary. I had no future in this village, not now... and probably not ever.

„Nee-san! Nee-san..." And he was already rambling about this Sasuke guy he absolutely loathed. But I saw just how much he admired him for his skills... just how much he looked up on him. I only nodded seriously, already wrapped up in his story.

He cleaned with me diligently, wiping the sweat off his face. The sun was burning while we were sitting on the wooden platform.

„Naruto... I will leave soon." His smile faltered slowly and disbelief crept onto his features.

„How... When... Why? No... You can't leave!" He was devastated, just the way I imagined him to be. It wasn't long since I came to live with him, but his heart was lonely and craving affection. He absorbed it like a sponge. Not that I minded anyway...

„I must. The village disapproves of me. They found something in my mind they did not like. I must leave for my own protection. I don't belong here..." I tried to explain but that only brought upon me an avalanche of questions. I pulled him closer, in a bone crushing hugg.

„Please believe me what I'll tell you now Naruto..." And he nodded seriously.

„Before I came here I was trapped in a whole another world. There I found Uzumaki clan I told you all about... their descendents live there still... This is also something we already talked about... But before even that, I lived here. In this world." He stopped sniffing and hugged me tightly, pressing himself to my side even closer.

„Back then I was living in Amegakure and I was a part of an organization. This organization is a threat to them now. They are scared of me being a part of them..."

„But you aren't nee-san! You're here now aren't you?" _Oh child... it isn't that simple... _I brushed his hair away from his temple in a mother gesture.

„I am. I am, because I helped found it. There are people there who think I am dead and lost to them forever. I will always be a part of them because... because there are people there... that I love."

„And you don't love me?" His question was heart-breaking.

„I love you. But I cannot take you with me. This is a journey I have to make alone." He nodded seriously, probably not understanding exactly what I meant or felt. He just knew I had something important to do and I was abandoning him like the rest.

„I have to leave because they will kill me Naruto. I am not safe here. They are waiting for me to slip up or make a mistake... I have to leave."

„They won't kill you nee-san! Grandpa Hokage won't let them!" Oh how blind he was still... he believed the world to be black and white, mostly white... still.

„He wants to protect you Naruto. People think I am a bad person and he has a problem deciding what to do. I want to make it easier for him and will leave by myself... That way he doesn't need to order anyone to bother me... nor does he need anyone to spy on me all the time. And in his eyes, everyone will be safe again. You understand?" He understood. It was probably still way away from real picture but he understood enough. He knew there was no way I will be able to stay.

In some way... i didn't really want to. I had a purpose. An intent different than staying here.

Maybe I was selfish. Here was a boy who desperately needed me but I didn't want to stay. Love pulled me away from here like a distant sound of the shore. Pulling and pulling and pulling. Calling me.

„I understand..." He was sad. So, so sad.

„But I will write to you. I promise. And I will visit from time to time. I promise." He brightened.

„I never got a letter in my life..." he softly admitted, shame coloring his cheeks red.

„Then I will write you plenty!" And he chuckled when I tickled him into oblivion.

…


	11. Encounter

**Niah pov**

The last time I will have the honor to clean Naruto's apartment. The last time we will visit Ichiraku ramen together. The last time I will have the opportunity to be worry-free. The time was ticking, the pressure was visible by the new spy addition on the roof of the apartment. The Anbu seemed to be everywhere.

I asked myself over and over again _what the hell Akatsuki became_ in my absence. It was so weird.

„Are you ready?" I shouted from the entrance door. He was still putting some clothes on. It was Saturday. When I was ready I walked out to wait for him.

The sun was shining and it was beautiful. The green breeze hid in my hair, tangling and untangling it in the process. The last thing I will enjoy will be Naruto's company and his beloved ramen. I had my backpack at Ichiraku's already...

„Yeahh! Just a little... _Oomph!_" He rolled out of the apartment, almost diving beyond the fence but I caught him.

„Ready!" And I just had to chuckle, he was just so funny.

…

Slurping sounds, humor and bright laugh echoing out of the little stand. When we ate all the old man's stock and night started to fall, we both knew I had to go. Teuchi gave me my backpack and I turned back to hugg Naruto one last time.

„Be good okay? Be good at the Academy, don't let the others get to you, okay?" He hugged me back and nuzzled closer below my chest. I brushed his hair and then ruffled it again. Grinning at him when we parted, I said.

„We will meet again! So don't worry okay? And don't give up on your goal... I think it's a great dream you have there okay?"

„Mmhm!" He nodded seriously.

„I have to go now okay? Eat more healthy food from time to time. And don't forget to check the mail!" I said the last sentence while already jumping from roof to roof.

…

**Naruto pov**

She was gone.

The days we were together went by so quickly I almost forgot about the fact she will have to leave. The villagers, the school, Sasuke, all the things I disliked, just disappeared from my daily worries. I promised her I will do my best at school and became as good as shinobi as her. She showed me her healing stuff and it was amazing!

I was so pumped up I could hardly wait for the school to open. I will work hard and show that Sasuke-teme what I'm capable off!

…

**Niah pov, time skip**

The journey continued safely toward my destination. As safely as it could get...

I fought a band of bandits by myself... Got a long slash on my upper back and it got infected. The bastards were all long dead but my wrath still wasn't spent entirely. But I was near boarders of Ame and I didn't want to stop and rest.

But then my hungry stomach growled. Ferociously.

And I had to put a stop right there and in that moment. My arm was numb from some herbs I put on my back in first aid. First I had to satisfy my hunger... then cleaning the gash will come next.

I walked into some shady bar and realized it was packed with people from all around the world. Food was probably good and cheap priced because if it wasn't... well... there wouldn't be as many people if it was otherwise. I was glad that I could see great today. My eyes could distinct color, even if it was shady in compare to the reality.

I walked in and the lady in charge said it was full.

I didn't have enough energy to change the location. I was pained, strained and irritated enough I was starting to get aggravated.

„And what about there?" I pointed at the distant and shady corner. There was plenty a place, there were only two figures sitting there.

„Well... Miss..." But I tuned her out. I was already walking pass the now quiet space and grumpily sitting at the table the two people sat.

They had the Akatsuki clothes. And I felt absolutely delighted.

Chuckling satisfyingly to myself, I ordered a mountain of stuff to eat before I even noticed their grim expressions.

„Why are you here... This place is..."

„This place is packed. I am sitting here because you have plenty of space..." The girl waitress brought me the requested water and I nonchalantly spilled it down my back.

„Aah..." I leaned my head down on the table, feeling so good despite the injury.

„You seem to be in pain..." The slender, pale guy with violet rings around his eyes said. His tongue emerged his mouth and slicked his lips. He seemed interested in my condition. More so than his bulky, dark haired and broad partner who was sulking since I sat at their table.

„Well yes. I was attacked by a group of bandits down the road, a few days from here... I am not happy I met them..." The waitress stumbled to the table again, bowing slightly and awkwardly enough to make me cringe in disgust. I do not like cowardly people. But she brought tea and chopsticks.

„And you fought them by yourself I presume?" His face was beautiful if I say so myself... His smirk was confident and his eyes mirrored knowledge and intelligence. His long black hair were prettier than I saw with most of the women.

„Well yes... There aren't many helping men nowadays anymore..." I sipped the tea the girl brought beforehand, relishing in his smooth voice when he chuckled.

„That isn't true... We could help you with the wound..."

„And why would you do that Orochimaru-san?" The guy sitting beside me said, his voice deep and rough around the edges. A silent threat was hidden in his under-tone.

„Well... You can smell a very potent poison on her can you, Sasori-san? I am merely interested why is she still alive and walking?"

„Oh, that? My body is different..." I reluctantly admitted. As much as I liked attention I didn't like to be looked at like an experiment.

„How so?" His voice was smooth and his words seem to flow with ease. It was like caressing a slick surface. Cold and smooth. Almost wet.

„I am experienced in healing, that's why." And the food came. My God how good it smelled! But there was so little... So very little...

I'll have to order more.

…

**Sasori pov**

When she sat at the table I smelled a black daffodil powder mixed with a tranquilizer. It was a powerful poison and very common. There were antidotes but the smell left a different undertone if it was used.

She obviously didn't use it. And I didn't want her corpse to splash all the food on my coat. Kakuzu would kill me because it was expensive... or so he said.

But then... she should have been dead already. And I became interested.

Orochimaru was also very interested. He had his 'interested scientist' eyes on her and he asked her questions even I wanted to know answers to.

But then they brought her food... My God how much food she ordered! This was probably both our meals together and even more... And she ate it all.

But what surprised me even more was her bluntness after that...

„So... You're Akatsuki..." We exchanged glares. The conversation roamed in strange waters.

„Tell me something... Do you know Nagato? Nagato Uzumaki?" And I turned to regard her. For the first time since she sat at our table, I had the opportunity to seize her up.

She would be an astonishing puppet. My hands cringed in anticipation. I would really love to spend time making her...

„I think not... We don't know anyone by that name..." Her posture crumbled... her face fell...

„Oh... Really..." She was sad? Or disappointed? I think more disappointed than something else. Who was that guy anyway...

„I... I have to go..." She stood up and her coat fell of her shoulders. My eyes probably budged. The slash was deep and tearing her right arm muscle with every move. It was amazing she didn't indicate her pain in any way. She was laughing and joking a few seconds ago.

Despite her anonymity I held a small grain of respect for her. This was a woman probably worth joining Akatsuki...

Not some Jashin monk who whines every time someone smacks him up his head. Especially if it's the miser.

My thoughts wandered again and I only now realized she was gone and Orochimaru was looking at me with amused expression.

„You seem to like her Sasori-san..." He folded his hands, a small, calculative smirk on his pale face.

„She would make a decent puppet." Was the only response I gave.

…

**Niah pov**

I walked out of the bar and eventually out of the village. I traveled trough the night but still had no intention of stopping. When I was out of the village, facing west toward Ame, I took off my coat and the torn shirt I wore underneath. I would be naked if I didn't wear bandages over my breasts. The pants were low on my waist and blowing in the summer wind.

I sat down and drew some seals to protect me from outside influence. Uzumaki knowledge poured into me with ease the more I used it. Then I folded my hands in a circle and began my meditation.

…

**Orochimaru pov**

The girl... woman... brought curiosity in the dull mission we just ended. She had these bloody hair, so distinctive for Uzumaki clan. There was a very strong possibility that she was the descendant of one of them. But Uzumaki clan was useless without their extensive knowledge.

Yes, they had great capacity in chakra and they could do almost every jutsu in their affinity... But the knowledge of seals was gone.

It was forgotten.

But then we stumbled over her when we were walking back to the base. She was sitting in a perfect barrier, written with perfect markings so similar to those Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki used... So similar to the first Konoha Jinchuuriki.

'We just found our golden egg, didn't we...' was the only thought roaming on my mind.

But then she started to chant. Old language, older than the early shinobi war days, started to pour out of her pink lips. Such anticipation strucked me, such urge to posses her... to experiment, to own her.

And what was even more astonishing... Her wound seemed to push the venom out. The wound was closing.

What an amazing discovery!

A diamond indeed...

…

**Niah pov**

The gash started to close and I could not bite back a groan. It hurt so fucking much. It even pulled up my whole arm while attaching my muscle back where it belonged.

Fucking barbarians! To hell with them!

„Arrgh... Sss..." Gritting my teeth together while the chant worked and my chakra depleted. This jutsu was amazing... but the pain hurt twice as bad as in ordinary healing. Probably because of the quickness and roughness of it. But other than taking chakra for it's fuel, it was harmless.

This is one of the things I learned in the old scrolls. And I was damn proud about it!

But when I turned around I flinched in surprise. There they stood...

„Oh, guys... What are you doing here?"

„Kidnapping you..." The low and bulky one said. I once again thanked for my good sight today. It was a blessing, really. It was one of the rare days I could distinct colors and see everything in the close resemblance of reality.

„Oh really... And where would you be taking me?" I asked in return. If I was guessing correctly, they will take me to Ame. To our old base. But I was just that... guessing.

„To our leader. You would be an asset in Akatsuki..." The Orochimaru guy said, but the end of the sentence subtly required my introduction.

Which I didn't want to give. Not yet anyway...

„My name doesn't matter... So... You want to take me where?"

„We can't..." The bulky and angry looking guy tried to say, I think his name was Sasori, but Orochimaru interrupted him.

„Ame. We will take you to the Amegakure." I jumped delighted, that was mine destination too.

„Well if this isn't a coincidence! I'm headed there too!" And Orochimaru seemed to smirk, while Sasori seemed impatient.

„Well let's go... What are we waiting for!" He was really impatient... but that seemed to be a real trait in him. He seemed impatient even at the meal.

„Hai!" And they began to walk west. Packing my backpack, and while I put a clean shirt to cover my chest, both of the guys seemed disappointed.

„What? You want me to prance around naked do you? Perverts..." But I smiled and Orochimaru seemed mildly amused while Sasori seemed struck back and was glaring daggers in my back.

We continued our joined journey and talked intelligent nonsense.

…

**Time skip**

I was amazed at their medical knowledge and they with mine... I smiled smugly, proud and full of myself at the moment.

They seemed pleasant despite the evident mad glare Orochimaru was giving me and despite Sasori's grumpiness and lack of patience. I also started to become impatient the closer we got to the boarder.

„Where exactly are you taking me?"

„To the Akatsuki base."

„Okay... I'm also heading there, so... Can you tell me how many are there in Akatsuki?" My voice was ecstatic. I was happy Akatsuki still functioned. It was our dream, it was like our baby we cared for. So of course I wanted to know how much of the old system remained. Changes were obviously bound to happen.

„And _pray tell me_ what do you seek in the mids of Akatsuki?" Sasori growled irritated. He was sick of me asking questions. He was so grumpy... and sarcastic.

„Well... I have a feeling that someone I know is still in there." I smiled brightly, I was in such a good mood. My eyes were feeling brilliant today, not to mention that they were taking me straight to where I wanted.

„And who might that be?" His voice steamed with bad mood so much it was painful to even hear him speak.

„We will see." I bared my teeth at him in smile and he rolled his eyes. My attitude was making him angry, I just know it. I have a feeling he didn't like jumpy and energized people, much.

Then we changed the topic and before we knew it, we had to stop for the night. I would be healthy for me to stay awake and guard my pitiful self but I was just so tired from the ritual earlier in the day.

So I drew a blood barrier and lay down to sleep. One of them will guard for sure.

Only one thing was bothering me on my mind... but before I realized it... I was already fast asleep.

…

**In the morning**

„Wake up." I heard a familiar voice calling me from the distance.

„Wake up!" And I stirred in my sleep, poking my head up to see the source of the commotion. It was Sasori...

But he was colored chakra. My sight deteriorated again.

„Ahh... shit!" I lay down again, palm massaging my eyes in foolish attempt to bring my sight back. But then I remembered I saw something strange.

I pulled myself up and looked at Sasori again. And what I saw was the outline of his small and bulky figure and inside! Inside was a smaller body full with chakra which commanded a bunch of chakra strings.

„Holy fuck!" I was so surprised I fell on my ass straight away, not even realizing I hurt myself on a rock.

His fake eyebrow seemed to lift and his sight was just like it was real.

„You're not real!" I pointed a finger on him and he was really struck with surprise.

„How did you figure that out?" He demanded an immediate answer, but I had to compose myself, to shut my swinging jaw.

„You're in a puppet aren't you?" I leaned forward, now looking at him with slitted eyes, focusing on the chakra paths which seemed to flare.

He was ready to attack me any second now.

„Wait! Wait! I mean you no harm! I just woke up today with different set of eyes okay? I didn't know that what I'll be seeing... will be _this_!" Mildly offended if not still confused and extremely aggravated, Sasori turned his back on me and helped Orochimaru to clean up the camp.

When I tried to stand up I hissed, the sound made Orochimaru to look at me from the corner of his eyes. I averted my gaze toward my backside. The pants were somewhat torn and a few scratches lined up my ass. I healed those quickly, not even needing my hands to do the work right.

The problem was that I bruised my bone and that would hurt a lot longer. I could heal it but the phantom pain would remain so I just needed to grit my teeth and sew my pants back to their previous respectful state.

Damn Sasori... for startling me like this.

…

When I was done with all my preparations we set out. But I wasn't traveling right beside them, I was stepping in their shoes. That way it was easier for me to follow with these incompetent eyes.

…

**Sasori pov**

I never felt as startled as when she screamed at me like I am the main villain in her pitiful life. Her voice still ringed in my ears. Did she say it right? She saw right trough me?

I had many jutsus installed in Hiroko so not even a Hyuuga will be able to see inside it. It will appear like it's my real body. But no... she saw right trough it! Then I decided that I will check all the seals when we get back. The fact was concerning as it is.

I was also mildly offended when she reacted like that. Yes, for many people puppetry was disgusting, but her reaction still stung. This was my art, I was good at what I do.

And now she was falling in our footsteps like she was disgusted. Well, let her be.

…

**Orochimaru pov**

'What interesting eyes... I would _love_ to get a sample... Kukukuku...' But it wasn't that easy... If she knew someone in Akatsuki and if she was accepted as we previously thought will happen... then her eyes will be even more difficult to obtain.

But I didn't want to ruin her body for just that! If she was a true Uzumaki, then the knowledge she must posses was even more important than her set of chakra-seeing eyes.

The blood barrier I saw her do yesterday... I could not help but shiver with delight. So much knowledge to posses, possibilities it could open! I was so excited...

But Sasori wouldn't let me experiment on her or question her before we hand her to Pein. So I had no choice.

We had to get her there in the quickest time possible. I craved to run some tests on her... even if were tightly supervised.

…

**Author's note:**

Did you like this chapter? She will meet the Akatsuki in next so stay tuned and review pretty, pretty please!

Anyway... We struck 560 hits, 1 review, 3 Favs and 3 Alerts.!

Thank you so much and I will do my best to update and get the story flowing.!

**P.S.:** As you realized. I got Niah with Akatsuki before Deidara or even Itachi joined the cause. There is still Orochimaru and I will remind you that I like him quite much. I like his creepiness so if you don't like I don't bash him that much... well lets say that you will have to get used to it.

Don't worry, he will still be his creepy self.

**I have a few questions that could help me with the story and would be really happy if someone answered them. **If they won't be answered, I won't be held responsible if I bow the story to my own wishes and beliefs.

-When did Kisame join the Akatsuki? At the same time as Itachi or sooner?

-I know Orochimaru tried to attack Itachi and get his sharingan but why was Sasori so angry with him? There was this betrayal...

-Was it because he spied on him or what?

I am not entirely sure because I only watched Naruto once and Shippuuden episodes also once or twice, so the details and all the delicate stuff is kinda mambo-jumbled inside my head.

Thank you for your help, your hits on the story and have fun.!

**By,**

**Arwenia**


	12. Konan

**Niah pov**

When I stepped onto the grovel that crowned the entrance to the saddest and the most nostalgic place I felt myself tear up. Putting a hand on my mouth, squeezing it shut so no moan or cry of despair left me... the word _hard_ was understatement.

It was such a long time ago since I was last here. It was better than those many years ago. People bowed out of the way in respect on the sight of Akatsuki cloaks. Finally Amegakure had normal trading routes established. Houses rebuild from the previous war.

But the rain. There was still rain pouring down on the valley sprawled before me. The gray high buildings did nothing to cheer the sight.

We ran across the river to the shelter of the highest tower. We were soaked like rats on Titanic.

…

„Well... We're here. Now what?" They turned to regard me but I was not swayed by their irritation. I was anxious.

„Now we wait." Sasori surprised me. He was actually calm while waiting with her. It was such an uncommon sight, really. Orochimaru came back from whatever room he wandered to, now clean and dry. I envied him.

They seated me in the so called living room. It was somewhere near the middle of the building, all the routes seemed to collide there. I was pouring water on the couch and feeling slightly irritated by the shear wetness of it. I was starting to feel cold.

But then voices interrupted my ray of thoughts. One really pissed and loud one and one threatening and low one. I was straining my ears to hear until they came behind my back out of nowhere.

I jumped off the couch and back-flipped to the other side of the room, my short katana already pointed out toward the newcomers.

„What the fuck is going on here?" The silver haired spit out in obvious anger.

„What's the fucking woman doing in the middle of our fucking base puppet?" He shouted until the other guy, _enormous_ guy, slapped him down his head.

„Oww, you fucker! What the hell was that all about?" And he slapped him again.

The situation would be comic if it wasn't charged with blood lust so much. The silver haired one was leaking the killing intent so much it put goose bumps down my arms and neck.

„Shut up Hidan. She's here with a reason..." Sasori nonchalantly answered while polishing the blades of his puppet's tail.

„And what the fuck would that be! We could use a whore now and then though..." And enough was enough. Charging forward so quickly it strained my muscles to the point of breaking, gritting my angry jaw so much it hurt, I slashed his head off with one swift movement.

„What the hell, oww! The fuck you crazy woman! I'll kill you, you bitch! I'll sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!" The head lolled down under the table and _talked_. It fucking _talked_. I had no time to get adjusted or to realize what was really going on. I squealed when it bit me in my ankle, jumping up and down with the said head gnawing on my foot. It was disgusting.

He's alive! The bastard was _alive_!

„Get off me you abomination! Get off me right now!" And I squealed and huffed for the last time and then kicked the head off with such a force it flew trough the one of many entrances we came from.

„Juck... Gross..." I sat beside Sasori who was chuckling madly to himself. I leaned my head back on the couch, trying to catch up to my own beating heart.

Nothing surprised me as much as this. Ever. In my entire life. Even when the Mad Eye put a scalpel up my ass. Nothing!

…

The _enormous_ guy asked questions Sasori answered. He explained a few things here and there but not much. He was obviously waiting for the people in charge.

In the mean time I muted out the immortal guy's screaming and in the silence inspected all the people present. Those were all highly efficient killers, it was seen in the way they moved. I was out of touch of present so they could each kill me easily... probably... likely... yea.

But I was not leaking fear. I was not a coward. Never.

But I still flinched when I sensed a person coming closer from one of the corridors. It was familiar.

I stood up and the each flinched with my sudden movement. Sasori's eyes were seizing me up with questions but I stood still.

And then she came.

Konan.

My heart skipped a few beats. Color vanished from my face entirely.

„Konan?" My voice trembled. I felt unsure on my feet. And then she looked at me, my beautiful, beautiful Konan. Her golden eyes widening each passing second. I stumbled closer, one small step closer.

„Niah..." Her voice not in question but in revelation. The pain in her eyes, the slight waver of her voice. And fear.

We eyed each other until she quickened her pace toward me, scooping me up in her soft embrace. She smelled of paper. She smelled the same like so many years ago.

**Sasori pov**

'What the hell was going on...' would be the words appropriate for this revealing sight. All of us present were so surprised by the change in these two women, we were utterly silenced.

I never saw Konan so full of emotions. The woman seemed frigid in her state of mind, even cruel. And now her voice was full of sadness so potent it would bring a lump in my throat if I was still alive.

„What are you doing here Niah... You are dead... You died..." The Niah she held was very much alive. I could guarantee as much. But the story wasn't over yet.

„We tried to use your body Niah and it shattered. It became dust." Konan's embrace became tighter, painful, vicious.

„Konan... I can't breathe..." But then Konan turned Niah around and put a kunai to her neck. Tears on the brink of spilling in her golden eyes.

„I swear to all the Gods if you're not the one I hope you are... I swear you will squeal like a pig..."

„Konan... I am me. I am Niah... Stop this..." But the girl was not afraid, she was sad. She appeared broken. I caught a glance at Orochimaru and he was just as clueless as I am.

But the show continued.

„Then prove it!" Konan spit the words out.

„Prove it..." It was pitiful... Kakuzu already left the immediate vicinity. But I was stuck, sitting on a couch, watching. Witnessing.

„Tell me how you died..." Konan whispered and I would not have caught it if they weren't standing right before my very feet. Konan's hand, which held the kunai on that delicate and white throat, seemed to tremble.

„You were taken from us Konan. Hanzo tried to kill you and we were all alone there. Yahiko died..." Emotionally charged blood haired girl swallowed and then continued.

„Yahiko died when he ran his heart on the kunai Nagato held. He was forced to do it... and then the cloud of kunai overshadowed everything. Nagato was stuck, he was stuck with horror. And I stepped in between the kunai and him. That was the end of my life that day..." I had a feeling I was witnessing something important. A long awaited reunion between friends. No, wrong. Between lovers.

They were lovers.

Konan dropped the kunai she held on her tiny neck and slid to the ground weeping. It was time that I leave the scene. Orochimaru was already gone.

…

**Niah pov**

I scooped Konan into my arms again. I held her close, feeling her heartbeat, feeling her ragged breathing, hiccups of sorrow and pain. She was older on the first sight, she was a grown up woman and even more eye catching and outstanding than before. I couldn't hold myself back much longer.

I kissed her crying golden eyes, feeling her long eyelashes on my lips. She embraced me and pulled me even closer.

I kissed her other crying eye and tasted her salty tears on my tongue. I burrowed my hands in her blue hair, turning her head to the side so I can kiss her thoroughly.

And that I did.

For a long time the only sounds that could be heard were hitched breaths, sound of releaved crying and reassuring words here and there.

We didn't know how much time has passed since everyone left, but we were ready to leave too.

…

**Konan pov**

My mind still could not hope to understand the mere presence that stood before me. Her fire hair dulled in blood red color so similar to Nagato's but otherwise she was the same. A bit older and skinnier than before, but otherwise the same.

There was nothing as joyous as looking at her now, kissing her so desperately like she is my only source of water in the desert. I was hungry for her touch, hungry for her kiss.

I craved her so much the skin was getting in the way. The cloak, the clothes... everything was just too much.

So I lead her to my quarters. To my room. And just when I wanted to force myself on her, she opened her pearly pink mouth and said.

„Will you join me in the shower?" And that was that... I got rid of my cloak and walked her to my shower to strip her too.

…

Every touch she delivered to my bare skin, tingled. Burned. It was a long time anybody touched me. It was a long time I allowed myself to enjoy in closeness with another.

But nothing was the same as when _she_ touched me. Everything seemed to be on higher levels, every kiss swelled with more passion, every touch brought more pleasure...

And I craved for it.

I kissed her neck while unbuttoning her shirt. I kissed her collar bone while slowly pealing it down. Cupping her delicate breasts still trapped in her bra.

But she seemed to shiver.

„What's wrong, Niah..." was she afraid?

But the thought left me entirely when she pulled me down to her height. Her taste was pushing shots of pleasure down my body and I tore the bra off like it was nothing.

Her breath caught in her throat and I was absolutely ecstatic to have her in my arms again. The faith in whatever gods, returned to me with renewed favour.

But I had no time for faith now. I only had eyes for her.

…

**Time skip**

We were lying on my bed now, my forearm under her back. She was lying down and I was inspecting her scars. Big and long thumb thick scars were the obvious evidence of the torture she went trough. There were other, many other silver scars indicating that something went desperately wrong.

She felt sick in thought that they weren't there to protect her. That they threw away all thoughts about her in desperate need to forget.

The thought of Pein entered her mind and she didn't know how will she explain it to her. The walking corpse. The mangled body of Nagato.

The plan they have for Akatsuki now.

Everything has changed. Too much probably.

They weren't the same innocent children we were back there. We were forced to realize the hard way, that we're not invincible. With two deaths on their side.

Harsh reality.

But I shook my head, wanted to clear my thoughts. I had too many things to ask.

„Why did you shy away from me before..." I had to ask. Niah was never afraid of physical contacts with us. We grew up together.

„I... I... Konan please..." But I insisted.

„Tell me. Please tell me..." I squeezed her closer. The burning and the heat of our bodies mingled.

„I can't Konan... please..." She was shying away from me again. Shutting herself in. I won't allow it.

„Please Niah... Please let me help. I couldn't help you when this happened..." I brushed my finger nails down the biggest stomach scar.

„I want to help you now... Please don't push me away... Not now..." And she realized what this meant to me. The ability to help her cope with herself.

Niah was never silent. Never so pulled inward as she was tonight. She was hurt. Physically and emotionally. And I wanted, needed to help.

„I was raped Konan-chan..." She brushed my hair like it was nothing. Smiling at me with that fake and distant smile. I couldn't take it...

…

**Niah pov**

Something went horribly awry because she slapped me. She slapped me so hard my head lolled to the side and tears came into my eyes from shear force of it.

„Why...?" I was struck. Why would she slap me? It wasn't my fault...

„Don't smile at me when you are hurt! Don't laugh at me like this is nothing, like you are distancing away from me! Don't laugh like you don't feel the pain and don't force yourself to stay calm!" She was now kneeling, my whole body pressed on hers. She was crying instead of me, her soothing hand brushing hair down my back.

For a second there, I didn't understand the meaning of all this. For a second, I was lost... But when the words sank in I realized I was indeed doing just that. And for such a long time I didn't realize my mistake.

Before I recollected my thoughts I found myself weeping. Holding onto her like a child. Crying so loud and with such force every single bad thing that happened to me spilled between my sobs. Every single fear I faced, scar I held... it all came rushing out and imprinted directly on Konan's heart.

She sang and soothed me to sleep like every time I was afraid and hurt. She lay beside me and didn't leave me until morning. I felt her presence there for the rest of the night.

…

**Author's note:**

How did you like it?

The questions from previous chapter are still required so please leave a review. I would be very glad and happy about it. :)

Thank you for checking out the story.!

**By,**

**Arwenia**


	13. Pein

**Niah pov**

It was morning and I woke up wrapped in sounds of upcoming breakfast and darkness. My sight was a mess today and I wasn't sure if it was such a good idea to roam the base without Konan.

But... idea is an idea so I closed the room behind me and touched the nearest wall for support. I saw chakra like signatures in the shape of a flame and some rough surroundings but that was it.

Slowly creeping closer to the so called living room, making sure that I look presentable and making sure my knives and senbon, even my short katana are by my side. Secured.

Konan wasn't there.

„Well look who we have here... A pretty little girl who's lost." The biggest blue flare of chakra said. Then Sasori's familiar chakra flared for a moment.

„Leave her or you'll get killed off by Konan. Possibly Pein." His voice was calm and steady.

There was one unfamiliar chakra two feet away from me and I jerked away, katana at my side.

„Zetsu, don't just walk out of the wall... You scare people like that..." The big, deep blue chakra said. It was a voice of a man, tall man with a deep voice.

The same man continued.

„I'm Kisame Hoshigaki by the way... Also Akatsuki." And did he just point an arm toward the new chakra source? I wasn't sure...

„And this is Zetsu. Get out of his way... he's a cannibal." I shuddered despite my best efforts to appear calm. Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea.

„**I'm not a cannibal... I'm a plant**, so I don't eat my own kind..." Two voices, so different from each other but coming from the same source. For the first time today, I was curious of my surroundings.

„And she smells **of flowers... **Why does she smell of flowers? **I don't know... **Maybe she's a plant too? **Maybe...**" The word _weird_ was an understatement. I probably bulged my eyes out so uncommon it was.

„Tobi is a good boy!" Said the new source of chakra behind me and I was tackled. I was on the floor, landing on it with such a force I was certain that I sprained or broke something.

„Tobi likes the new girl already!" And he was hugging me... this powerful chakra flare. I was too shocked to respond. He was rubbing his mask? In my face. It was a foul experience.

„Get off me..." I barely whispered. He didn't budge.

„Get off me or I'll decapitate you!" I roared and he was off me that very second. Ragged breath came out of my mouth and I found myself shaking. He was male... of course I was shaking.

„Don't touch me ever again... You understand me?" The calm and collected voice I produced was unnatural. Everybody knew it.

„The girl-chan hates Tobi-chan now?" He appeared like he was sniffing.

„Yes. So don't touch me ever again..." And there was a collective silence from everyone present. The so called Tobi-chan began to weep but I didn't care. Someone offered me a hand? The big, deep blue chakra flare... Kisame?

I put my hand in his and he jerked me in a standing position. Then I walked toward where I felt Sasori sitting, I assumed he was by the table.

„Can you scoot to the right a little?" He did it with a jerk of surprise. They were all still silent, it was awkward.

They were also very calm and collected in treatment... it was probably an order from Konan. Well except from the idiot Tobi. I despise him.

The silence was interrupted by my roaring stomach. Blushing with extreme embarrassment and feeling even more awkward, I tried to drown myself in the bench I sat on.

„Well... That was demanding..." Kisame said.

„You want breakfast?" And I nodded, feeling my blush creeping even further. Sasori beside me politely cleared his throat.

„So... You joined Akatsuki?" Sasori asked, tiptoeing around the topic. Everyone wanted to know.

„I don't know... I never ceased to be one..." I expected to be swallowed in questions but I guess the answer was so sudden they didn't even realize it.

The Kisame guy brought me a plate but I had no way of seeing what it was.

„Umm..."

„Yes?" Kisame said.

„Do you have light turned on, perhaps?"

„No... It's the middle of the morning... Why?" I felt Sasori shift beside me.

„I can't see... Can you please turn it on?" Kisame did turn it on but it wasn't any better. I could smell bacon, it was the most recognizable smell on the plate. But the rest was a mystery.

I could see a shape of a plate now. And chopsticks.

„Can you get me a knife and a fork, please Kisame?" He was probably too surprised to realize I addressed him without honorifics.

„Yes, sure..." And I could hear rattle and some really awful sounds of dishes collapsing down on the kitchen floor.

„There they are!" And he brought them to me, setting them beside the plate.

I clapped my hands and bowed in respect, thanking for my food.

„Now... Tell me what is on the plate." The sound of choking was heard and a hoarse voice struggling to get some air.

„You don't see?" Sasori asked me, his voice shaken in surprise.

„As of today,... no. I don't. So, can you tell me what am I about to eat?" And he recited in haste. Bacon, eggs, toast, some sausages, more toast.

„Thank you!" I said cheerfully and carefully started to eat. The ceremonial took longer than normal, but I was happy they didn't try to poison me. Not that they will be able to. It would hurt, yes... but it would not kill me.

Probably.

…

But then it happened... And so quickly I was caught in midway of swallowing. The familiar chakra signatures walked in the living room. I do not have to say that the god forsaken fork fell out of my grip.

Nagato? But he was so weak... That couldn't possibly be Nagato?

„Nagato? Konan is that Nagato?" I stood and startled Sasori by my side. He almost dropped the weapon he was polishing.

„Niah... We have much to explain. Please..." But I ignored her. I was walking toward him now and we had much to discuss.

…

**Kisame pov**

Sasori told me about the mysterious girl that they came by in Fire country. He told me also about her familiarity with Konan. And when I saw her I saw such a lovely and petite girl with long blood red hair I struck a liking to her.

But then she admitted she couldn't see and I haven't even realized it before. She moved like anyone else albeit a bit cautious... but that could be expected. She was in a fox den, a base soaked with blood lust murderers.

And her reaction! The reaction when Pein and Konan walked in. It was so awkward... Like she knew they were there despite her inability to see.

And now they were talking and I found myself asking... _Who the hell is Nagato?_

…

**Sasori pov**

I never saw such a deep emotion in leader's eyes. His rinnegan seemed darker and his eyes were widen with whatever he saw.

It was obvious they were familiar with each other. I wondered.

She held out her hands and Pein took them in his. It was such a gentle gesture so unlike him.

„Is this you?" She asked him but he didn't answer. She then put her hands on his face, seeing with a touch. It was awkward seeing Pein so accessible. He was always a perfect image of a dictator. Cold, distant... even forceful and sometimes evil. Never as warm and welcome. Never.

„I am no more... The pain changed me..." Then she roamed her palm in his hair, having to step on her toes to reach him.

But when she felt it, she jerked back so quickly I haven't even seen her do it. Then Konan spoke up.

„Niah... calm down. It's not the way you think it is..." Was it about the hair? It was silly... but other reasons were to me unknown.

„What the hell are you doing in _his_ body!" The word _his_ was spit out of her little mouth with such venom it was almost potent.

„Niah I..." he tried.

„We promised. We all promised to leave the dead in peace! Is that the way you would use me? Is it?" She screamed terror and Konan winced in what seemed pain.

„You don't understand..." Pein said with his cold and collected voice we were so familiar with.

„I understand plenty! And it disappoints me... PEIN! It makes me SAD! Do you understand? Sad!" She turned to Konan now.

„And _you_!" She spat out.

„You hid _this_ from me! _This_ abomination! _This_ evil!" Konan tried to reach toward her, the sight was pitiful.

„Don't touch me!" She growled, anger and a bit of hate formed in her voice. I had to admit, the woman had a temper. And unresolved issues.

„Calm down Niah!" Pein ordered her with his forceful voice. And that was the last straw from the sight of it. I felt kinda exposed where I sat.

„Don't you dare you piece of shit! Don't you dare to use this voice and order me around!" She pointed a finger on him, if it wasn't serious, it would be hilarious. Her small and petite body against such a tall and build man as Pein. But the air was filled with anger and the situation was quite serious so I didn't dare utter a sound.

„The four of us formed it! The four of us were equal! And you dare to order me around now! You? You who couldn't do anything without Yahiko or me?" The last words seemed to bring a pain in his eyes but otherwise his posture was the same. This was the longest time anyone bashed the leader and survived.

„You don't understand... You understand nothing Niah! Nothing!" He growled.

„What do I not understand? That you can't leave Yahiko to rest! After all he did for Akatsuki? For us? For you..." But the last word was swallowed when he pressed her to the opposite wall with such speed we could just stare.

I was waiting for the moment he'll explode. I knew it was coming.

After the smoke and dust from the barely standing wall cleared, we could see he was suffocating her. Pressing her neck with his right palm into the wall.

„Yes... Kill me... Let me die... for your... sake... once again... PEIN!" But he let her go. Something in her words shook him out of the blood lust trance. She collapsed to the floor at his feet, coughing blood on his pats and sandals. That jerked him away and he retreated for a few steps.

„You're nothing you've been Nagato... and don't expect me to remain Akatsuki a second longer..." Coughing blood again but then healing herself with ease.

„Niah... I..." He tried and I wondered why. What was this woman to them... Who was she to order them around so easily... I wondered...

„Shut up. You screwed up... Pein." His name embodied her very despise and all her bad feelings she hurled at him in these few minutes.

„Good luck with whatever you want to achieve..." And she walked toward Konan who was crying openly. Not that ridiculous sobbing crying but just leaking tears and standing her ground.

„Take me to my backpack... And Nagato..." She wasn't looking at him anymore.

„If you have such a need to explain yourself, I will be in Konan's room for a few minutes." He wanted to follow her right now.

„Think about what you'll tell me. Think it trough because you have only one shot to change my mind... One chance only!" And Konan walked her away. Pein exhaled a shuddered breath and rubbed his eyes in a tired motion.

I only now realized that everyone were present and that Hidan and Tobi were exceptionally quiet. The silence in the vicinity was pressing.

Even Kakuzu, Kisame, Orochimaru and Zetsu haven't moved a limb.

Then Pein turned and walked out in the same direction the women went. After he was gone I visibly relaxed, so did the others.

„What the hell was that?" Was the only sentence spoken and Hidan was the one who said it.

…

**Niah pov**

„Niah..."

„Stop it Konan!" I snarled at her and she backed away, leaving me to pack even though I couldn't see a damn thing anyway. I was just so angry and disappointed and scared! And sad! So motherfucking sad it was terrible.

I haven't even realized she was gone until I turned around and found nothing. I probably hurt her... but my pride didn't let me go after her.

And then I heard two voices arguing outside the door.

One of them was Nagato's. And one of them unknown...

I crept closer and leaned on the door frame, opening the door for just a tiny bit.

„Pein... I think you don't understand your position... You have no choice..."

„No, you don't understand! You are not the leader here, you have no hold over my decisions!" Their chakra were flaring. The other chakra was the same powerful one as the Tobi guy had... but his voice was deep and really,_ really_ different.

What was going on here?

„She has more power than Tsunade-hime! She is precious to our cause!" The voice threatened.

„She is my friend. My bond-mate! I won't force her to stay..."

„And you will let her roam free and let her reveal our identities and everything? You're loosing your touch Pein, or should I say... Nagato..." the Tobi guy fake-mocked.

„I trust her! I trust her with my life! This is something you won't ever understand!"

„I only understand that you're leaking information and I will prevent it." Now Pein growled and took a hold over Tobi's front.

„Are you threatening me..." Frightening low hiss from Pein's lips.

„If you're threatening me and my own I will level you with the ground..." screeching teeth and chakra flaring so much I thought they will explode. But it was visible who was stronger. The Tobi guy had much more power behind his words and I realized that he was the true mastermind behind all Akatsuki.

I wondered how long was this going on. How long was Nagato trapped in his own God like game...

„We both know you don't have the power to stop me... You're only useful in the front. You're only useful because of your rinnegan. Nothing more... otherwise you're an ordinary fly like the rest of them." Then Pein let lose of Tobi's front and took a step back.

„Convince her into staying or I will kill her off myself..." were the last words Tobi said and vanished.

Pein's ragged breath startled me. And when I've seen him so helpless and trapped I decided. I won't leave until this Tobi guy is annihilated. I won't leave until I spoil his stupid plan.

I won't leave my lovers helpless and unprotected. I may be a medic-nin but I could easily be lethal. I decided I will do my best to protect all of them from being used and killed of for a stupid cause.

I was so lost in thoughts I could barely hide myself deeper in the room and play clueless. Pein/Nagato... walked in soon after the last conversation with the evil mastermind.

I was sitting on a bed when he walked in. He sat across me on the chair he hauled closer. I felt his eyes on me but I couldn't see him.

„Your eyes are duller. What happened?" Well _this_ question was not expected in the slightest! I could not help myself but snort.

„And you think you have enough time to chit-chat so nonchalantly, do you?"

„It might be the last time I will ever see you Niah... I... am still... fond of you..." The thought brought a small smile on my face despite our current disagreement.

„I was transported back in the world I came from when I was little. There they tucked me in a mental facility where a mad scientist experimented on my body. My eyes were one of his experiments... I don't have to say it failed hmm?" His chakra flow quickened and flared more brightly. He was angry.

„They were such a beautiful color..." We fell silent once more. I remember he loved the exact shade of my eyes.

„Tell me what happened... Why did you take Yahiko's body?" He scooted closer with the chair and I was now sitting with my legs between his. He took my hands and squeezed them.

„I am sorry Niah." He was sincere.

„I know we swore we won't use each others dead bodies in any way... But Niah... I can't walk otherwise. My leg nerves almost died off in the battle with Hanzo. In the battle you two died..." I thought it over and this was a serious accusation, a serious problem.

I nodded but forced him to continue.

„And I... we... No." He took a brake, pealing his hands off mine and cupping his face. Did his shoulders tremble just now?

„It's my fault you two died back then!" I tried to interrupt him but he continued nonetheless.

„It's my fault and my fault alone and I couldn't take it! I couldn't stand not being by you or by Yahiko's side and I used it. I used Yahiko's body and I see the world trough his eyes. I can walk alright and order Akatsuki around. I can easily access everything and still look myself in the mirror and see him. I can see him every day like he's not even gone." His voice was but a whisper now and his hands shook when he got a hold of mine again.

„And I wanted to use yours too. I was selfish. I thought if it worked with Yahiko's then it will work fine with yours too... But it didn't..." I felt drops land on my hands and realized he was crying.

„It shattered Niah... Your body just fell into dust and you were lost! I could never see your face again! We realized we were all alone all over again..." he kneeled and buried his head in my lap, squeezing me closer to him like I was his life vest.

I probably was.

I let myself be hugged by a man. I swallowed the bile in my throat, shook off the fear and dark memories. I hugged him back.

„...so please... Please don't go where I can't protect you. Don't go away where I can't see you because I love you Niah. I love Konan and I love you. And I missed you..." His sobs were muted in my shirt, just like his words. But he squeezed me closer.

„When I saw you standing there, alive... I thought I will die. I thought this was some bad joke played by the rest of Akatsuki to hurt me. I'm sorry for everything... I know you'll not forgive me... But I'm sorry..." But I was now hushing him, brushing his hair and twirling it between my fingers.

„I'm only sorry I can't see you right now Nagato... I'm sorry my temper got the best out of me again..." And he laughed a little with the thought. He probably remembered the old days when I'll explode for bare nothing.

„I'm sorry I didn't listen to you earlier and I hurt you. I'll stay Nagato. I'll stay for both of your sake..." And he nodded and then pulled back a little to regard me. I brushed the invisible tear stains and felt him smile. It was not a full smile Yahiko made every time he was with us... but it was enough.

„I love you Niah..." And I felt him shift toward me, his breath on my face. And he kissed me. A slow, chaste kiss on my lips. But it felt wonderful. It felt welcoming and it felt like everything was forgiven and long forgotten.

I smiled into his touch and he smiled back. He brushed my hair and we leaned into a hugg. He then swept me off my feet and twirled me in the air. We both chuckled madly, clinging to one another with apparent joy of being reunited.

„I love you too Nagato... I love you too..."

…

**Author's note:**

Someone once said to me that I write like Shakespeare. I know this is a big compliment and all if you look from direction that he was one hell of a writer... But I know it was meant in the way I'm dramatic. I like drama.

So... who other likes drama? Raise your hand and write a review!

Did you like the chapter? I just might update soon if you answer my questions from a few chapters back... Nobody really answered me. -.-

Anyway... 615 hits on the story.!

And **one** new **alert and review** from **GrimmyRayne.!**

Once again thank you.!

**By,**

**Arwenia**


	14. Eavesdropping

**Niah pov**

Since it was morning and Nagato/Pein haven't eaten yet, we gathered our bearings and went to eat.

He had to guide me to the living area again and this time for my hand. His grip was strong but didn't hurt and the sensation was rough and smooth at the same time. I played with the little wrinkles on the inner side of his palm and his thumb brushed my skin in caressing manner.

Overall... it was pleasant.

I don't know if Konan told him about my fear of being touched. Of my bad memories I had in store for him. But after he kissed me in Konan's room he didn't evaluate the point further... and for which I was glad. I was not ready to share myself with a male just yet.

"Nagato... Pein... How can I address you?" I asked. This thought was always nicking on my mind while I was thinking of him.

"Hmm..." He was silent but still walking trough the hallways and corridors while I was trailing behind.

"You can call me Pein while I'm in Yahiko's body... But when you see me in person, please call me Nagato." I smiled and nodded. Then I felt the grip on my hand tighten but not enough to hurt me. It was a reassuring motion.

Then we arrived at the room where the disagreement previously took place. I couldn't see properly what it looked like, but I imagined it was some kind of living room including a dinning table. And it had many, many entrances.

I saw two familiar chakra. Hidan and Kakuzu were sitting at the table, I presume, and eating breakfast. The rest of them weren't present.

"Have you already eaten?" Pein asked me and guided me to a chair opposite of the two members eating.

"Yes. Kisame brought me breakfast. It's safe to say I have eaten already." The two members opposite of me had their eyes on me. I could feel it.

I regretted my impulse now. The temper when I cut Hidan's head off, so I cleared my throat and asked.

"How is your neck Hidan?" But he didn't take it as a good intention, obviously.

"Are you fucking screwing with me?" His voice was hissing in anger, he obviously didn't want Pein to intervene.

"Kakuzu had to sew it on again! And it fucking hurt bitch!" The insult wasn't steamed with poison like with ordinary people. He really loved to swear and he used curses even if he didn't mean to insult.

"I can heal it for you if you would like... I don't want that moment to hinder our relationship in the future... Especially if I'll be your medic-nin." I felt him pause there for a second and heard him pick the food off his plate, thinking.

"Can you heal wounds like that? I heard my body has some kind of resistance to healing chakra..." His voice was incredibly silent when he spoke. It was like he was revealing something not many people knew off.

"But you're immortal right?" He shifted while Kakuzu still ate like nothing was really going on in the vicinity. I heard Pein cursing in the kitchen and silently giggled to myself.

"Yes... But it still feels bloody awkward to have severed body parts you know..." He was serious.

"Well... We can look at your neck after we all stop eating okay?"

"Hmm..." Was the only confirmed sound I got, because he resumed eating.

Then Pein came out of the kitchen and sat beside me. He pushed a plate in front of me.

"Eat. You're too skinny." And I felt myself glare with disapproval. I wasn't hungry.

"Eat!" He just used his ordering around voice hasn't he...

"Pein..." My voice was an absolute warning. He shifted beside me and paused. He realized his mistake.

"Sorry... Habit. And I nodded and then picked my fork I could barely find. Then paused.

"What's on the menu?" And I heard him swallow awkwardly.

"You can't see a thing..." Like he was confirming something and it proved right.

"It's a sandwich... so you can pick it up and eat it. You don't need silverware." I nodded seriously. This proved to be a really difficult mission, if not awkward.

I bit into it and moaned with delight. Then bit another bite and swallowed. It was simply too good to be thrown away so I ate despite being full.

Basically I stuffed myself.

But he was right about me being too skinny. It didn't felt right even in my own body. I could see my every joint in detail... I didn't want to wonder what my face looked like to others. I was probably a walking corpse.

Then I felt a familiar presence behind my back. I put the sandwich down and fumbled my way to the napkin. I brushed my mouth and turned around but the figure stood still at the opposite doorway.

"Konan... please sit... I'm sorry I was such a bitch..." The word sorry was hard to say. Even harder if the person you're apologizing to is someone you love. And even harder if the things you did were really, really wrong and you had no way of explaining them.

I was wrong to accuse her of hiding the facts from me. She was trying to protect me.

I was wrong to make her feel so unwanted and even shout at her in my irritation.

She then slowly walked toward me and hugged me around my neck. The position was awkward because she was hugging me from behind. And I was sitting!

But I felt forgiven and welcome and I blushed in delight. She sat beside me and asked.

"What are you eating?" And I beamed with happiness when her voice was satisfied and happy.

"Toast... The best toast I ate in ages." And I smiled to where Pein sat. And if I could see, I would see him blush just a little, just a tiny little.

Then I resumed eating and Konan went to get her own food.

…

**Time skip**

"Now... I promised Hidan I will check his neck wound... So... what do you have in mind after I finish this?" I asked Pein and for a few seconds I was met with silence. He was thinking and equally silent was Konan.

Hidan was sitting on the couch a few feet away, leaving us to the imaginary privacy.

"I want Konan to bring you to my office. You know which one I mean, Konan?" She probably nodded because I didn't hear a thing.

"OK. We will discuss Akatsuki with you and some minor and mayor plans in close future. Heal Hidan if you can but don't exhaust yourself too much. I need you up and running for the rest of the day." I promised him I won't overwork myself and thought trough the questions I wanted to ask him, including the mail address so Naruto will be able to write... and I to him.

I was wondering how the little munchkin was coping alone once again. Silently chuckling to myself when the thought of him eating ramen crossed my mind.

Then Pein and Konan left and I walked toward Hidan who was obviously nervous and sitting on the couch. He was so quiet the last few minutes, I was wondering if the condition he described previously was indeed as serious. I didn't want to let his hopes up but I could promise I will do my very best to help him.

After all... I got this itching sensation right back again. The want to help and make it all better.

So I stood in front of him and admired Kakuzu's stitching work. It was really magnificently done.

I had to ask him how he has done it. This could be useful in medical practice for quick emergency stitching to prevent extensive bleeding. Or it could close big gashing cuts and hold them together while being healed.

"What the heck are you looking at so long? I don't have all fucking day!" Well, that brought me out of my wondering.

"You're lucky I have such a big heart or I would let you get dissected and never, ever put you together. So don't provoke me Hidan... or you will regret it." I said with calm voice but it was probably futile to remind such a suicidal person not to get killed in the process.

I put my hands on his neck and started to examine.

…

**Hidan pov**

If I wasn't in this fucked up position I would sacrifice her to Jashin-sama. But I very much wanted my head back to its rightful place so I kept my mouth shut.

I at least had the fucking satisfaction to bash the bitch in my own fucking mind.

But when she put her little, white fingers on the side of my neck, I held back the urge to cringe. The hell! Her fingers were so fucking cold!

While she gently probed the severed tissue she leaned a bit too close and I was forced to watch her unmoving face.

She was of interesting breed. Her cheek bones were high and her eyes weren't too big but large enough that her dull green color came to notice. Her slightly pursed lips were faded rosy color and were now turned in a concentrated scowl. Her blood red hair tickled me and I almost sneezed.

"Get these bloody hair off my face Jashin damn it... It's making me fucking sneeze." She chuckled and it was such a weird noise... like some little pebbles rumbled in her throat.

Her closeness was making me go insane. It was a long time I had the privilege to enjoy anything other than...

"Oww, you screwed up woman! What was that all about! Fuck!" She laughed at my response and I rolled my eyes. I gripped my scythe, praying silently to Jashin-sama for her sacrifice.

"I reconnected your spine." She fucking managed to do that? Maybe everything wasn't lost yet...

After that I felt her reconnect some muscles but soon her body started to pant like a bitch in heat. Her breath quickened and became more shallow.

"I... I can't anymore..." And she collapsed beside me on the fucking couch. I was too fucking surprised to react in any hell given way.

"I reconnected almost all the muscles and nerves but there are many more left... I haven't even started yet on..." She yawned and leaned her head on my shoulder. I was so damn surprised.

She then mumbled something more and fell asleep.

"Now fucking what?" If I didn't know better I would squeak.

…

**Sasori pov**

I was working on a new puppet and the project made my mind wander. It was easy work now that it was almost over... all what remained were some protective layers of paint and then seals and poisons and other necessities.

I was working on it for a long time now and I wanted to get a little break. Walking my puppet joints a little.

So I came in the living room again, wanting to go to the kitchen to pour myself some water... but something stopped me.

It was Hidan. He was sitting on a couch perfectly still and perfectly silent. It looked like he was imitating a stone. Feeling amused and mildly curious why the hell was he so uptight I walked closer.

And what I saw was entirely worth the trip to the kitchen.

Hidan was almost frozen while sitting on the couch and Niah was leaning on his left shoulder, sleeping soundly almost drolling. I had to grip my mouth so no laugh would escape me.

"Stop fucking laughing and help me out of this fucked up mess!" He hissed and almost trembled when she shifted a little and put her head on his lap. He gulped.

The position was making him so uncomfortable I had no apparent want to help him out of it.

But I was wondering... why the hell did he even let her use him like that. She severed his head a recent back.

"Fucking help me Sasori!" His voice was strained and if I didn't know better I would think he was pushed to the limits.

"And why should I?"

"Pein would fucking kill me if I didn't let her sleep, Jashin damn it!" And I decided I will try and free him of this oh, so torturous situation.

She then shifted and hugged him around his waist. She rubbed her face in his tight. He blushed so profusely I thought I will die bottling my amusement.

"Help me?" He squeaked and I had no means of holding back my laughter. I fled the living room and laughed all the way to my room in attempt to never wake her up.

…

**Hidan pov**

I had enough of this shit. I tried to jerk away in one go but the grip she had on me was equal to Kakuzu's usual threatening grip on my neck.

So I slowly unclenched her fingers, one by one. I felt like that fucking yellow bird on Looney tunes.

"_This widdle piddy went to market..._

_This widdle piddy tayed home..._

_This widdle piddy had woast beef..._

_Well, whatdya know, I wan out of piddies!"~Tweety bird, A Tale of Two Kitties-Looney tunes._

Then I chuckled madly when I finally broke free of her iron grip.

...

**Konan pov**

All I saw was Hidan leaning over, I presumed Niah, with his blood lust grin printed on his face and my vision broke.

I kicked him off and he went flying into the wall. Streaming curses flew out of his filthy mouth but I didn't care.

When I confirmed that Niah was safely and soundly sleeping on the couch, only then did I relax.

I didn't even care that I broke Hidan's neck and he had trouble speaking. I could not care less.

I won't let just anyone hover over her like that.

…

I stirred her slowly, calling her name.

"Niah... Wake up. Pein is waiting..." She tried to turn around but I didn't let her.

"Niah, sweetheart... We have much to discuss..." And she reluctantly sat up and leaned on the couch.

"Mmm... Just a while longer..." I soothed her hair and brushed them off her face. Her cheek were swollen from deep sleep like usual.

"Come on... After we finish I will take you to your room and you'll sleep the rest of the day off..." She nodded and stood up. I took her free hand because the other was occupied with her eyes.

"Where's Hidan?" She asked me and I had no idea. He disappeared after I kicked him off into the wall.

"I healed his spine you know. It was really difficult... I hope he doesn't brake it so soon... It takes a lot of chakra to heal it you know..." And I flinched. I just broke his neck once again. Then I gulped and nervously laughed.

We continued toward Nagato's original body in the highest chamber of the tower. I had no intention of admitting my fault in breaking Hidan's neck anytime soon.

…

**Nagato pov**

There were no words that could describe the feelings in my chest.

When I saw her again for the first time I was too surprised. It was too unbelievable to be true. But when she hugged me in that room. When she told me she will stay...

The indescribable joy and happiness of having her in my arms again. To hugg a woman I so deeply love and cherish. A woman which was lost to me for such a long time. And I only now realized how much taken aback I became in her absence. How much did I push Konan away from me. How much Konan has needed me and I wasn't there to ease the worries and troubles she went trough.

I had her help and attention all the time. But who shouldered her troubles when I was so self-centered?

I will probably never know.

…

But I was happy. I could smile again despite the pain my legs were giving me. Despite the pain these rods made with my every move.

Despite Madara putting his nose where it doesn't belong.

Yes... We had much to discuss with Niah. The policy has changed.

And I wasn't as strong as before to shield them from everything.

…

**Niah pov**

I was slightly more awake than when I woke up on the couch. It was nice sleeping there. Comfy. Soft. And warm. I felt robbed of experience when Konan woke me up.

But I had to go see Pein because I promised. And Konan assured me she will escort me to my new room where I will be allowed to sleep off a few more blessed hours.

The walk where she was taking me was long. Up the several stairs, several empty rooms and corridors. Some of them were even covered in rumble and dust. I was wondering just how high are we supposed to go anyway until we reached our destination.

She gently knocked on the wooden door.

"Nagato?" Approving sound from the inside and after that, she opened the door for me. I couldn't see properly even now, but I knew the room was spacious.

"Come here, sit beside me."

…

'**Author's note: **For your readers sake I must say that Konan helped Nagato off his jutsu on the bed so he will appear normal and presentable enough. They both know that she's not seeing very well and they want to use this to their advantage. So... Nagato is free of his rods but can't really walk and he is sitting on a bed, waiting for them to join him.

I can't really describe this trough her because it is a scheme well done by both of them and she won't be able to realize this for a very long time.

Back to the story...'

…

I was seated beside Nagato on the bed and I just had to turn to the side and at least try to see him. I saw nothing beside the huge amount of chakra residing in him.

This was the true Nagato. This was not Pein, because Pein was weak in comparison to his true form.

I embraced him and soon felt his soft and tentative grasp around me. His deep voice rumbled out of his chest. It startled me.

"Hello there..." I rubbed my face in his front, brushing his back lightly. He was wearing his Akatsuki outfit because I recognized it by texture. It was smooth and water-proof. And light.

"Mmm... hello..." I answered back with sunshine in my voice.

He then shifted out of my embrace, I presume he wanted to start the discussion.

"So... Many things happened..." And he started off with the battle so many years ago. The policy that changed with it. How he could barely handle the Rain country after he got a hold over it. He talked about trading routs and the buildings that they helped to rebuild.

How they secured the villagers and how they managed to sustain the steady income of ninja in their country.

He talked about their goal. How they complete missions as mercenaries to collect bounties and collect money. He explained Kakuzu's role in Akatsuki and how protective he is of 'his' cash.

He explained how they plan to collect the bijuu and store their power and then wreck havoc in some countries which will be forced to rely on them after it.

How they plan to take control of everything and bring peace in return.

And with every ridiculous idea he spouted out of his mind, with every idea my innards cringed.

This was not the way we handled things in the past.

This was not our plan.

We wanted to bring peace to the Rain country. We wanted to bring peace to our people. To banish the pain and hunger.

It was peace now... but with their ideas I wondered just how long will it last.

What happened? It was certainly Tobi.

But what did he want with the tailed beasts? We didn't even have such a plan in the past!

I was certain that the masked man was using Nagato for his own sick plans. He wanted them to collect them for himself.

I had no other explanation than this.

"How will you extract the bijuu out of the hosts? Will they survive?" And he explained me everything. The jutsu, the whole bijuu sealing and how the jinchuuriki probably won't survive.

I decided I will go along. I will study the statue, the whole ordeal. I will learn everything.

…

"Now... I believe the Akatsuki will move to the next hideout. You will travel to the Stone county in the next few days." He surprised me. I was not prepared for this.

"And where will you be?" I just knew he won't be there with me.

"I will let Konan with you but she won't be staying there for long. I need her here. I also need to stay here... I have plans to check out and some matters to attend to..." So he was pushing me away. It wasn't as surprising as it was disappointing.

"I understand..." And he sighed out a grunt of agreement.

"Now. I have questions... Do you have an address where I can receive letters?" I imagined both of them to budge their eyes out. The topic wasn't really expected.

"Address? Like mail address?"

"Why?" Konan asked and I explained my new family member to them. The little boy named Naruto Uzumaki from Konoha who looks exactly like Yahiko and walks and talks so like him it's a miracle he isn't the same person.

The laughed at the few antics I explained and afterward they told me the address I requested. It was stationed in the Stone country.

I also told them about the new surname I held. Uzumaki. They were surprised and otherwise happy for me. Happy that I found my family.

"Are you sure we aren't related then Niah?" Nagato asked me a bit confused and scared.

"You know what... I don't care if you are my cousin or what... I would love you just the same." And he laughed at my bluntness while Konan giggled to herself.

"I love you both too much to let the blood rule me around... Oh, one more thing..." and I felt Nagato's reassuring palm in mine.

"What if my powers side-effects strike again..." And they were quiet. Too quiet perhaps.

"What do you mean?" Konan slowly asked and sat on the other side of me.

"Well... you know how I fell in love with all of you when I was little... We spent so much time with each other right? So... if I am to spend too much time in their company, wouldn't it be the same? Especially now that I am basically depending on their aid. It was hard to love all three of you equally... Konan eased the stress between you two..." I motioned to Nagato and meant both of the boys.

"What will happen if all of them! All the men wanted me like that... I am not ready. I can't. It's too difficult! I don't want that!" Konan embraced me from the side and I felt her trembling heart on my shoulder.

"I can't say I would like that... I wouldn't. But I know how it felt for me and how it still feels." She paused and kissed me on the neck. I shivered despite myself.

"It's magical Niah... It's something in this love that makes me weak inside when I see you, touch you in any way. There is no way that I could harm you. It brakes my heart if I make you sad or if you're hurt..." she continued but then Nagato intervened.

"It's like fire. I feel heat all over me when I see you. I was feeling the side-effects even before you did, remember?" He confirmed my speculations. We never talked about the first days together like this.

"We three noticed you before you realized you were in love with us. We just couldn't admit it. So they will know they are attracted to you before you realize it yourself." It was serious.

"And if they realize it, they will try to fight it, because this feeling is entirely different than lust. It is an urge to protect, an urge to make you smile... A competition to make you notice them because they fell in love. I felt ashamed of my lust toward you in the beginning because the feelings I had inside felt so different and sacred I couldn't bring myself to touch you..." Konan nodded.

"It was the same for me. It was like you will shatter if I try to kiss you or hugg you or something... It was like you are made of glass and will brake under pressure."

Only now I realized why were they so determined to protect me. All three of them. All the time.

For my powers, it was a security measure. But for me, it was love. It was trust. I could trust them with my life, because I knew they will protect me even against myself if necessary. They would gladly embrace death instead of me even though I would never, ever want that.

"Oh guys..." I hugged them closer and felt so at home I could barely control myself not to weep.

"So don't worry Niah... If it happens, it happens okay? You have no way of stopping it, so worrying about it won't help at all..."

"And I accepted a long time ago, the fact, that with your powers you are bound to fall in love over and over again. Maybe they will finally become more enrolled in Akatsuki if you're involved. Maybe they will learn to get along with each other... So this is not necessary a bad thing you have here..." He poked my chest where my heart is. It seemed to flutter with happiness and gladness they were here with me now. That they were reassuring me.

"I am a jealous person so do expect from me to steal you and Konan for myself when I feel like it." He pouted, I just knew it.

I laughed outright and hugged him fiercely.

"You're so funny Nagato. Of course you both will always be my number one! No matter what happens!" And they hugged me into a love sandwich which I returned as best as I could in my awkward position.

I snuggled in the warmth and felt utterly content. I could be smashed like this forever. I wouldn't even need sleep.

_Yawn! _Oh maybe not. Just a little sleep. Just a little tiny bit...

...

**Author's note:**

I hope you liked reading it as much as I writing it.! It's 11 pages long guys.! It's enormous.!

Anyway... The really important stuff now:

We got **one** _really lovely and enjoyable review from_ **Colorful Swirl King**.! **I thank you** for **alert and favorite.** You can't possibly understand how special I felt when I woke up today and found these notifications on my mail.

It pumped me trough all day and I managed to write this 11 pages long chapter. :)

…

I also have to say a few words to you who constantly read but do not review.

Please check a story out from **Kuniklino** : **Crossplay**.

It's really something different and it's written really, _really_ good. It was published only two days ago but it already has four chapters and a prologue!

It's not about Akatsuki mind you, but it's not an anoying Naruto either. It's a completely different plot altogether and she writes so mysteriously that even I can't officially predict something until it really comes to pass.

I would really be happy if you went and read it. But I would ask of you to review because I presume that this autor is not like me-updating even though there are so little reviews.

So, please enjoy the rest of the day and if you liked my recommedation, review and tell me about it. :)

You can also review and tell me about my story too?

I would be really, _really_ happy.

**By,**

**Arwenia**


	15. Trip

**Author's note:**

I am listening to Whitney Houston: Where do broken hearts go and it's a perfect description of the latest two chapters: Pein and Konan named.

_'Where do broken hearts go_

_Can they find their way home_

_Back to the open arms_

_Of a love that's waiting there_

_And if somebody loves you_

_Won't they always love you_

_I look in your eyes_

_And I know that you still care for me...' ~ Where do broken hearts go, Whitney Houston_

If you want, you can check it out. I haven't realized that thaat much of the song's emotions poured into these chapters. I am listening to it for days... maybe because of music I feel especially emotional.

I am a dramatic person at heart, of course everything will turn and twist in that way. -.- Stupid me.

Anyway... I'm not stupid... I just like to argue with myself.

I have too little time to do that anyway...

Enough babble... Let's continue with the story.

Please enjoy.!

**By,**

**Arwenia**

…

**Time skip**

The trip heavily influenced me. My body was literary breaking apart. Especially my eyes. I was so exhausted I could roll and sleep for eternity that much I struggled and strained my other, properly working senses.

Glad I could at least see chakra or they would leave me behind. I was a liability.

And in the first opportunity which will be offered to me in the future... I will ask Sasori or Orochimaru for help. I needed my sight established. Right now.

I had enough of being a burden. I was dangerous! They could easily be killed off while protecting me! And I was sure that Konan would order them to protect me at all costs.

I hated their protectiveness just now... and so much I was getting pretty pissed. But if I didn't accept help I would be lagging behind and making an even bigger burden of myself.

„I hate it..." I whispered but the Tobi guy seemed to catch it.

I will never get used to his fake character. His mask may hide his face but his chakra was the same as the man that threatened to kill me for his cause. He threatened to kill Nagato and I don't like it.

„What do Niah-chan hate? Tobi-chan wants to know!" I wanted to tell him to go fuck himself in the nearby bushes. He was so annoying. So annoying it was getting on my nerves.

„Shut up alright! You always _talk_, _talk_, _talk_ but never say anything intelligent! Your whole brain is a lollipop! Shut up will'ya?" I screamed at him so loudly the others flinched at the front. I was tired. And I had a headache, a massive migraine.

My eyes hurt so badly I thought if I weep, I will weep blood.

„Let's make camp." Konan suggested and everyone stopped to listen to her. But I felt it was the middle of afternoon and we still had time to continue.

„No! Don't you dare stop because of me!" I snarled. I was in such a bad mood Konan didn't dare to insist.

We continued forward and the Tobi character stepped up front to irritate the others. I was glad he went away or I would severe his head with such delight... I would really love to see his head roll. The damn bastard.

I pressed my palm on my left eye, pressing it in with such force it was a miracle it didn't pop. But I wanted to feel a different pain, a pain not similar to the migraine looming behind my eyes.

I almost skipped a leap and fell down to my doom if Orochimaru didn't catch me.

„Thanks..." I mumbled, really grateful for his help.

„It'sss okay. It's almossst time we make camp..." Was he hissing? It sounded like snake talk.

„Are you hissing right now?" I let him support me for my right elbow. I could barely leap now.

„Mmm... Yes." His voice sounded amused.

„Mmm... It's scary you know..." I smiled and he laughed. Hissing in between.

„Why I haven't noticed it before?" I asked him again, a little huffing breaking my sentence.

„Maybe becaussse I didn't want to ssscare you off?"

„True, true. Haha... You're really something aren't you..." And he talked to me the rest of the way even though in the middle of it I fell silent. I was too tired and hurt to answer him back.

…

When we started to settle for camp I went straight to Sasori, startling him out of his conversation with Kakuzu.

„Sasori... please..." I rubbed my eyes and scowled in pain.

„Yes?" He turned around to regard me, I just felt it. It tingled on my skin.

„Help me get rid of the pain. I think I won't be able to sleep if it stays. Do you have something to better my sight?" He gently nudged me a few steps away from the main rush of establishing a camp. He motioned me to sit and I heard noises of wood and some really weird clicks and cracks. He was coming out of his puppet? I opened my eye for just a sharp bit and confirmed it. His smaller chakra form was now sitting opposite of me.

„Let me look..." And I trusted him. How I trusted him I don't know. He was the closest to a medic-nin in Akatsuki in the same time as Orochimaru was the closes to a scientist. If I wanted to get better I had to ask him to help me.

His fingers were cold and smooth, maybe even too smooth when he touched my face. I had to scoot closer when he gently pulled me toward him.

His fingers gently pulled my eyelids apart and sighed in disapproval at what he saw.

„Hmm..." Then he gently brushed his finger across my eye, which brought the wave of pain. I didn't dare close my eyes but the tears came forward with a rush. He ignored them when they fell and went to do the same to my other eye.

„Ahh! Ah... Hmm..." He shouted in discovery but then disappointingly continued this wild goose chase.

„What is it?" He nicked my nose with his fingers in disapproval. I was obviously not allowed to talk. I pouted in protest.

„Sorry... I can't help you." I felt his smooth finger fall down my eyes and unintentionally brush my lips on the way down.

„What? What's wrong?" I said a bit too loud and winced in pain. That brought a total new level of migraine torture.

„You'll have to sleep it off. I have everything too carefully stored deep in the scrolls so I can't get the right ingredients out and make the salve for you. It's also a complex salve to make and it takes a long time to make it..." He explained and I was just so disappointed at the revelation I bowed my head on my chest, cupping my face in my hands. Unfortunately Sasori was sitting too close and I manged to lean on his shoulder.

I seemed to startle him so he shifted out of the unwanted contact and retreated into his puppet once again.

„I will take the first watch..." Were the only words he said afterward.

And I could not stop and wonder why did his shoulder feel so cold and smooth... Just as his fingers.

…

**Sasori pov, from his point of view a few moments in the past,**

She was in my line of sight since I first examined her in the Fire country. Her pointy chin and high cheek-bones. Her blood red hair were duller color than mine, reminding me of the blood drying off on that red painted sand so many years ago.

Akatsuna no Sasori. Sasori of the Red Sand.

If she knew who I am... maybe she would be a little more careful around me than she tends to be. Why was she so open and easy to harm in a den of murderers I will never know.

But I know one thing for sure. She saw so much pain it shows in the way she moves, the way she breathes and speaks. Some scars I saw were where death touched her and still she wore them like they were never really there.

She wore pain like a jewelry, proudly, defying with it... denying every weakness we see. Entirely.

She was trailing us on equal speed and footing. The trip was on the fleeing speed, like we were rushing away from certain and too strong enemies. The speed was deadly.

And I wondered every time I turned around, I wondered how was she coping with all this. I was never a patient one, but for a second there I wanted to put a stop to all this.

I was the first one to pause when Konan requested a stop.

But no, she _ordered_, _ordered_ us to move on... so she won't be a liability. I could read her like a book. Opened and particularly interesting book.

But when we finally put a stop I felt releaved. She was in such pain her motions were jerky and painful even to watch. Her breathing was ragged and strained from the obvious migraine she was having. Orochimaru told me she could barely leap and speak since the last quick stop we made.

She was a damn proud woman.

Too damn proud if you ask me...

But then I felt her call my name.

„Sasori... please..."

„Yes..." And I once again asked myself if this woman had no self-preservation. If she really didn't know with who she was really dealing with. But then I saw her hand tremble with pain when she brushed her eyes.

And I felt such a need to make it all go away. To make it all better.

It caught me off guard entirely.

„Help me get rid of the pain. I think I won't be able to sleep if it stays. Do you have something to better my sight?" She said and I nudged her a little further away. Away from the rushing and annoying people setting up the camp.

It wouldn't be good that someone accidentally hit me and I managed to poke her eye out wouldn't it?

So I let her sit on the floor a good distance away. She was still wearing those weird clothes she first came in with. They were clean and smelled pleasantly... but the strangeness of it wouldn't shrug off.

Then I decided I will emerge from Hiroko. I didn't want Hiroko's poison to accidentally kill her off while I examine her. Every centimeter of this puppet was coated with poison and some deadly weapon waiting to strike out.

„Let me look..." I said and pulled her closer. She was sitting a good distance away and I wanted to see better what was really going on with her mysterious eyes.

I once again found myself surprised how she trusted me. How she showed her vulnerable, tiny and long neck. How she allowed me to see her eyes despite not knowing if I will be willing to hurt her.

I gently brushed her cheeks which tinted a shade of red by the touch. She was nervous by her lip indicator. Her lips seemed to have the souls of their own...they seemed to quiver and shake by themselves and for a second there, I felt mesmerized.

Then my fingers continued to her eyes and she opened them for me. The condition of her eyes was so severe I wondered why wasn't she blind yet.

Her eyes seemed to have a glassy look, like they had this coated something over them.

„Hmm..." my clear disapproval by the state of things was obvious. Then I decided to lightly check something... if the shady thing on her eyes was in any way movable.

I gently brushed her eyeball but her reaction was so severe I almost regretted it. The pain it brought her spilled immediate tears down her oh so soft cheeks. I again got this overwhelming feeling that I did something wrong and I have to fix it.

The feeling was gnawing on my heart like an irritating bug. I slapped it away.

But then the shady thing on her eyes moved and I beheld a sight before me.

„Ahh!" The most vibrant green color I have ever seen in my entire life. It pulsed behind this shady thing and vanished again completely.

„Ah." The shade was like a spell on her eyes. It moved back and forth, bringing better and worse days, hurting her.

„Hmm..." Everything felt like a second passed by. But I was certain that the sight of the most vibrant green eyes will never leave me. The exact shade of green as a healthy forest in an early summer.

„What is it?" Her voice startled me and I only now realized I was entirely too close. I was leaning so close to her I accidentally nicked her nose in my retreat.

And she pouted. She probably concluded she wasn't allowed to speak. Thank whatever God for quick conclusions. I had no way of explaining this.

„Sorry... I can't help you..." But the apology in the sentence was more for breaking her intimacy. It was unusual but I had to admit. She would make a beautiful puppet. A magnificent art indeed.

I released my hold over the sides of her head and couldn't resist but feel the soft texture of her lower lip.

„What? What's wrong?" And she winced in pain.

„You'll have to sleep it off. I have everything too carefully stored deep in the scrolls so I can't get the right ingredients out and make the salve for you. It's also a complex salve to make and it takes a long time to make it..." She was in such a pain and the disappointment made her lean forward.

For the third time today I felt the urge to protect and it was so strong I could not wince away from her when she leaned her head on my shoulder. But that woke me up entirely and I shifted away, relishing in the feeling of being protected inside Hiroko again.

I did not like the mushed up feelings that bottled inside me. I was most content in my puppet, away from prying eyes and away from her pain.

„I will take the first watch..." Were the only words I said before retreating in haste to walk away from her entirely.

But if I wanted to get away from her, wouldn't I take the second or at least third watch tonight? Unintentionally I set myself to watch over her... even though she didn't ask me to.

…

**Author's note:**

This chapter is a little shorter, but entirely because I have to go to sleep because I have an important meeting in the college I will start in October. For your notice... I was accepted in College of visual arts. I can't wait to start studying. So... I have to be up and running early in the morning already because I have an important contract to sign.!

Maybe because of that... I am also rushing to write the story. Because I know myself and I know I can't do two things at the same time.

It just isn't possible.

But the real reason I created a second Author's note in the same chapter is because I wanted to thank my only faithful reviewer for reviewing again.

I proudly present **Colorful Swirl King**, and **I thank you** from the bottom of my heart for being so enthusiastic and cheerful. **I am dedicating this chapter ****entirely**** to you...**

Because you know... You're probably the only person waiting desperately for the update. Even my best friend seem to stop and be enthusiastic about it. :/

**By,**

**Arwenia**


	16. Embroidery

**Author's note:**

When I saw your review- **Colorful Swirl King** -on the story I smiled this small side-way smile so distinctive for me. But when I read it, I blushed. For you all these reviews may be nothing, but for me...

I feel so happy every time I read one. Not just-I smile and then forget about it-happy. I think about that review for the whole day and entire time while I'm writing the next chapter. I try to remember the exact name of the sender and the words that I liked the most.

So **I am once again thanking you for reviewing** and mind you... Your review just tipped my indecisive self to start writing again. I was a bit unsatisfied with the ending of the last chapter and thought of rewriting it because I wanted to include Sasori's watch too.

But as it was said in the last Author's note, I went to college in the next morning, signed registration papers and am now officially accepted into College of visual arts. You can't possibly imagine how happy I am after sitting and laying around for almost two years... doing imaginary nothing.

**By,**

**Arwenia**

**P.S.:** I watched _the best sword-fighting_ and _bitter sweet movie ever._! It's on the same level as **Spirited away** (but more realistic and adult) and **Millennium Actress** (Which I absolutely adore and I watched it several times over and over again.)

It's **Sword of the stranger**.

The voice of the little boy is adorable and melodic, very easy to listen and you actually look forward to hearing it. The main swordsman is a really well developed character and I mildly feel infatuated with him. He reminds me slightly of Kakashi with his lied back attitude. The end is very beautiful. The whole movie is really good.

And the music.! My God the music describes everything so much.! And don't forget to listen to the ending soundtrack, because it's epic.!

**Anyway... on-way with the story.!**

…

**Konan pov**

Niah was in greater pains than I realized, because she asked Sasori for immediate help. If I say I was surprised it would probably be an understatement.

He was Sasori. Akatsuna no Sasori!

The most impatient and grumpy person I have ever had the chance to meet. Yes, he was good with salves, poisons and mild medical knowledge... but I would think twice to ask of his help.

He was dangerous. And that was another understatement. He was deadly.

His poisons had no anti-serums. He was immune to them and had no way of using them so he did not even bother to make them. His aim was always true to the point and whoever had the privilege to witness his Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets, could see the true power behind his puppet body.

Konan was in no way afraid but she knew he was ruthless. He was a fine machine made for killing. In the most gruesome ways possible. He was hardly human.

But while he examined Niah he was extremely gentle. He was patient! I never saw him patient and he was in Akatsuki for a very long time now...

When Niah joined her by my sleeping bag I gently brushed her hair when she was lying turned away from me. She was fidgeting, I presumed from pain, but she rolled out of my grip when I tried to hugg her.

I fell asleep soon after.

…

**Sasori pov**

I watched Konan regarding me with unease. It was smart of her to regard me like that. To expect death delivered in nick seconds. It was respectful.

But also unnecessary.

I had no reason to hurt her.

_'Since when do I need a reason for killing?'_ I wondered, asked myself but despite nothing holding me back, I still didn't want her hurt.

After everyone settled down to sleep I sat down by the warm fire and spread my chakra senses out in the forest. Scanning the vicinity, herding squirrels away, frightening other animals out of our clearing. Some of the people present desperately needed sleep.

I turned my face to where she lay beside Konan. She was not so far away, just on the other side of the fire. Her hair shined ruby but what caught my senses were her silent moans of pain.

She had her elbow on, hiding her eyes from the sight. She was somewhere in between wakefulness and sleep. She was in for a rough night.

…

It was two in the morning by the position of the stars. The chill was making my joints creak. It was the end of my watch but I made no move, instead I stimulated the fire once again.

She wasn't sleeping.

Her forehead was sweaty.

I brought my scrolls out of my backpack. The heck I will listen to her moan for the entire night. Even if I wanted to go to sleep I won't be able to.

I silently cursed to myself when a pile of poisons and vials popped out of scroll after scroll. I cursed even more when some unintended movement brought unwanted disasters. Some scrolls were full of breakable things and some of them were really fragile. One poison happened to spill all over my feet. I had to put spare sandals on because of it.

The ruined one were thrown into the fire. It immediately roared into the sky and startled her out of her trans.

„What are you doing?" I rolled my eyes. Wasn't it obvious?

I ignored her and she once again closed her eyes, lying on her back in a safe distance away from the fire.

Once I got all the ingredients I went to work. Smashing the herbs and pouring the vials, mashing the pastes and making impossible possible. I was getting so ticked off by the whole ordeal I was in really bad mood by the half of it.

When the ingredients mellowed together and formed a sticky salve I had to put it on fire and make it warm.

I don't need to say I was completely vulnerable right now. My back was exposed to the forest and my hands were both occupied. My eyes were fixed on the bowl but my senses were so enhanced I could hear crickets a mile away.

Not that that could help if the enemy infiltrated our mids.

But I started it and my effort won't go to hell if I have any say in it.

By the time I finished, it was roughly four o'clock in the morning and I packed all the stuff I needed back to where it belonged. The salve was the right color and scent and it wasn't too hot for the skin.

I silently walked around the fire and soon found myself towering above her. When I kneeled and poked her bended knee, she lowered the elbow that hid her face. Around her eyes she had dried salt and I wanted to mop it off.

„What is it? Did I wake you?" She sat up and lowered her arms in her lap. She was once again making herself vulnerable and totally open for attacks.

„No... I made a salve for you." We whispered within the close proximity.

„No. You made it _now_? For me?" I wanted to face-palm so badly... but I only shut my eyes in the feeling of utter disbelief.

_'No... For who else than for you stupid girl... You're the only one whining trough the night here...'_

„Yes. Now use it." I tried to pry away from her but her question stopped me.

„Umm... How?" And I just had to face-palm now. I really wondered if that long conversation about medical supplies and treatment we had in the past was just a fluke.

I turned around and harshly pulled her face up close, so close I could feel her breath in my eyes. She jerked in surprise but didn't retreat. I got a handful of salve and carefully brushed her eyes with it.

„Aah! It's warm!" I snorted.

_'Of course it's warm! I held it over the fire for at least ten minutes and then waited for it to cool down...'_

„... it's the right temperature you silly girl..." She huffed but shut up. A small, defying pout was printed on her face.

I gently stuffed the salve in the corners of her eyes and then smiled when I finally looked at her. The salve was deep green color almost black.

She looked like a raccoon. I snorted in realization but when she wanted to ask what was going on I nicked her nose and she pouted even more.

_'She is acting like a child...' _and I started to wonder just how old she really is. She didn't look a day older than nineteen maybe eighteen years old. She was but a child in my eyes. But her extensive knowledge and the way she used her words sometimes... It made her look adult.

Even more so when she scolded Pein. In that moment, she looked ancient.

„Ohh... It's wonderful!" She stamped her heals on the grass below, all in obvious delight and happiness.

„Sasori it's wonderful! Thank you so much!" She squealed in suppressed scream and suddenly I found myself pinned into her hugg. The motion was so sudden I had no way of preventing it. I bulged my eyes out in her sudden decision.

But it wasn't the end of surprises yet.

When I managed to get out of her unwanted embrace I was still kneeling in front of her.

„You're the best Sasori! Thank you so much!" And she put her palms on either side of my face and kissed me on the lips so quickly I could hardly comprehend it.

My arms fell by my side because in sudden fright I cut my inner chakra strings. She then retreated in the same way as she approached. Quickly and without restrain.

I could barely brace myself away from her.

My eyes were open wide while she was already yawning and stretching, her raccoon eyes shut. After a few second of me kneeling and staring at her lying form, she was fast asleep.

_'She kissed me...'_

I had no answer to that, only a fact that I was speechless and I could barely move inside Hiroko where I can ponder on my thoughts and ragged up feelings. The feeling in my chest was so odd.

The whole thing was odd.

No way in hell will I be able to sleep tonight, so I stayed on guard duty until the first sun beams tore the night asunder.

I was wondering ever since.

…

**Niah pov**

Waking up rested into a day of birds chirping and the sound of crickets... it was wonderful. The sky was azure blue, just the same shade as Naruto's eyes. I had to smile. I could see very well today. It was a miracle.

But my smile faded when I heard a snicker a few feet away. And then another and another... Until full out laughter was booming all around me in the middle of a sunny morning.

„Mornin' raccoon. Did you sleep at all last night?" Kisame was halved in his laughter. Even Konan was silently giggling to herself.

„What happened to you?" She asked and I quickly pulled a mirror from my backpack. When I peered into it I found myself looking back with a very outspoken surprise.

„What the hell! Sasori!" I turned around to find him, but I could only catch a glimpse of him walking away, laughing.

„Damn you Sasori! Couldn't you warn me ahead of time?" But he was already gone. Where, I didn't have a clue. He was probably hiding from my wrath, the bastard.

I pulled a bottle of water out of one of many side pockets in attempt to wash it off. I was not even remotely successful.

„Just you wait you bastard! I'll get it back to you!" I screamed on the top of my lungs but the shout wasn't spiteful. I was happy he helped me, despite sounding ungrateful to many. I just couldn't let him off just like that.

I really looked like a raccoon and the rest of the members laughed behind my back for the rest of the trip.

…

**Time skip, in the new hideout,**

The hideout was spacious. It was stony with wooden floor that creaked here and there. The walls were full of light bulbs which shone a calm and steady yellow, white color. It was quite warm inside and I wondered why until I took a step in the living area.

The kitchen, dining room and living room were only divided by the counter and the space was wide and high. But the warmth emitted from tiled stove which was somehow dividing the kitchen and living room but also uniting the place in the same warmth bubble.

It was beautiful.

„Who decorated this place?" I squeaked with delight when I caught a sight of the long couch and armchairs which screamed _comfy_ all the way here.

On the outside, the house was wooden and small, it was said to be used once in a while by a traveling salve maker of unknown origins. Which was obviously a well played scheme by Akatsuki. But on the inside, the stairs lead below in a corridor like tunnels which connected vast rooms and even an underground training ground.

I was promised to have my own room now because Konan was forced to leave soon. One night together and then I'll be mingling with the rest.

„Kakuzu did... He got it all from collecting debts..." Konan said to me and I stared in awe at the tall and broad man with stitches.

„Come on... I'll show you your new room." And I scrambled after her with delight. This will be my new home for a while and I was really looking forward to it.

When she brought me in a corridor with several doors in a row she answered before she asked.

„These are rooms for two. You'll be living in yours alone from now on. I'll be away so..." I nodded.

„But whose rooms are the rest?" I had to ask, I was curious. So we walked down the left wing and continued from there to the right.

„The first one is Hidan's and Kakuzu's... He's not allowed to have rituals in his room or Kakuzu would kill him for bloodying his precious money..." I giggled by the thought. But I wondered how do they even survive sharing a room. They were constantly on each others throats.

„The second one is from Sasori and Orochimaru. They are your neighbors somewhat... There are doors inside rooms which connect each other. But I would suggest you avoid opening them... You don't always know what to expect when you open them..." I stored this information in a distant corner of my brain.

„Then this is your room." She knocked on the door right from Sasori's and Orochimaru's.

„But we will soon go in, I just want to tell you who sleeps where..." Konan cleared her throat and pointed a finger on a door beside my room a few feet away.

„That's Kisame's. He's alone in there." And she then pointed a finger down the right aisle to the second door to the right.

„And that's Zetsu's and Tobi's. I would suggest you don't walk in there because Zetsu loves plants and guards them with a passion. We will probably need to move Tobi out because he has a tendency to trip over the flower pots and Zetsu loses his restrains then..."

„How?" She looked at me and smiled.

„He tries to eat him." Answering so nonchalantly... I gulped from fright. If I accidentally assaulted his plant, he would kill me? Yikes._.._

„Anyway... Stay out of their rooms and they will stay out of yours. Don't trip over or brake anything and everything will be just fine." She then opened the door to my room. But I couldn't stop and think about my clumsiness. I tend to be clumsy and undignified when half-blind anyway...

But the thought left me entirely when I entered my new room.

It was white colored and plain looking but it was a solid looking room. It was big enough to have room for stretch ups and for things to be displayed.

But I wondered how two people like Sasori and Orochimaru can live in a room like this. Sasori with all his puppets and Orochimaru with I don't know what...

I also had a spare bed in a distant corner. Maybe I will join it together and had a queen sized bed! Yes, that was a magnificent idea...

And I remembered to unpack my backpack. Finally...

Some scrolls I had were packed with other scrolls and inside of those were books and medical supplies worth of a lifetime. It was a measure to prevent over-stuffing my pack and eventually making it explode.

My short katana quickly found its rightful place by the bedpost for immediate use if necessary. Other armory and weaponry was securely stuffed in a spare drawer. In the other drawer I folded my clothes and cloaks.

My old Akatsuki cloak. It was soaked with dried up blood but it was the first cloak ever made in Akatsuki. It was poorly made, low quality and easy to tear... But it brought memories.

It represented my struggle, my will to survive and I was just so glad to be once again able to have it.

Konan silently sat on the spare mattress and watched me unpack. The pile of things meant to be stuffed away was just so enormous...

But then I got a hold of a picture frame. It was black and white. It was a picture of my father holding me up in his arms as I was still a babe...

But beside my father was my mother. White haired, petite and small woman smiling oh so sadly. Like she knew something others didn't. I was a perfect copy of my mother except for hair... nobody ever mentioned that to me.

_'My mother...' _

I accidentally dropped the picture and the frame cracked.

„Oh no..." I picked it up again and with tears in my eyes realized it was broken. The frame was demolished entirely... it was too fragile.

I tried to fit it back but it fell apart over and over again. I was going to set it on my bed when I saw a ribbon emerging from the back.

It was a silky ribbon in blood red color. It was probably used for pinning up hair. The ribbon was ragged and a little worn out but I found initials embroidered at the tip.

_S.H. & A.N. & U.M._

I was not familiar with them in any way but I stuffed it back where it belonged. I secretly decided I will fix the damn frame so it will be just the way it was.

Konan was thankfully nodding off on that distant bed and didn't notice anything strange. For that I was thankful. For that I was glad.

I didn't know my mother and the topic was still fresh on my mind. I didn't want people to ask questions even I didn't know answers to.

When I unpacked almost everything, setting aside books to stack for next time it was already pretty late.

I still had so many questions on my mind but when I saw Konan curled in on herself like that, sleeping soundly, I couldn't just ignore it. I curled up behind her and snuggled closer into her back. The pleasant smell of paper enveloped me and I nodded off in a quick switch.

…


	17. Turkey

**Niah pov**

_Knock. Knock._

„Dinner!" a male voice echoed trough the hallway and I stirred. I was drolling in my sleep. But I was just so tired it was expected.

I turned my raccoon eyes toward the door and nudged Konan to wake up.

„Wake up Konan... Dinner is ready..." I was wondering who was cooking tonight. Silently, I was feeling pretty damn good I was not expected to cook since I am a woman.

But when we both entered the living area I did not expect _him_ to cook! Him of all people!

„What? You never saw a man cook Jashin damn it?" I picked up my jaw and silently sat at the table. We were the only one present at the moment.

For the first time after rejoining Akatsuki I had the opportunity to see. Hidan was handsome. Really, really handsome.

His silver hair was slicked back and in the length of his neck. His face was slightly curved but still manly pointed in his jaw and chin. But his eyes! His eyes were vibrant violet, purple color.

But his manners were still the same.

Despite looking cute in too small apron, he was still deadly accurate in hurting people's feelings with his swearing... and deadly accurate in mincing meat.

But the food smelled heavenly! I could hardly wait for it to be served.

„Let's go wash our hands Niah... I have to show you where the bathroom and the showers are..." She pulled me after her and we disappeared into the nearest corridor. After a few twists and turns we found ourselves in front of white wooden door and entered.

The place was vast and too vast for my liking. If I turned right I could see a line of closed up toilets. It reminded me of the public toilets with barely standing plastic door on iron support. On the opposite side of them were three sinks with three slightly smudged mirrors above.

I groaned but washed my hands in the nearest sink.

„I guess those are the toilets... for all of us..." She smiled sheepishly. But that wasn't all...

When we walked into the showers it was only one, big, vast tiled room. With shower heads stationed above.

There was nothing dividing the broad space.

Nothing.

„Aaaaaahhhh!" I screamed in horror. This was the worst revelation ever. Ever!

…

**Somewhere in the base,**

„_Aaaaaahhhh!"_

„I guess she showed her the showers kukukuku..." Orochimaru smirked.

„I think you're right..." Sasori answered while still deeply involved in his work.

…

**Niah pov**

„What the hell is wrong with this hell hole! Do you expect me to prance around naked or what?" I turned toward Konan and felt so aggravated, so ticked off by this... By this!

I don't want people to watch me while I shower! And I was certain that every walking, talking male will attempt to do just that at least once!

And I had a feeling that Orochimaru and Hidan won't stay by only one-digit numbers.

„Well... You'll have to be creative then. Threaten them into staying away or be crafty in sneaking to showers when nobody is going to use it. At night perhaps... or between meals."

„And you think they won't figure it out..." And she laughed at me! How dare she!

I sneered at her and walked back out. Despite my scowling she then escorted me back to the dinning table where I sat silently fuming and waiting for Hidan to finish.

The rest of the men appeared one after another. The first one appearing was Sasori.

„You!" I pointed a finger at him. But when he looked up at me from his Akatsuki cloak I found myself mirrored in the most beautifully shaped eyes I ever saw on a boy...

On a boy...

Boy...

„Eeek! How old aaare you?" My pointing finger was long since buried under my armpits like he will bite it off.

_'He was so young?'_

Sasori bore his wide and warm brown eyes at me in apparent amusement. He was obviously having fun. And Konan beside me snickered but said nothing until I threatened her into submission.

„You'll figure it out eventually..." I groaned and leaned my head on my arms, stretching my feet under the table and moving them left and right. From boring silence I swelled my cheeks with air like a frog, puffing air in and out. At least until Sasori looked at me like I sprouted a second head.

I blushed but defiantly turned my head to the side. I spotted Tobi and inwardly scowled. Eyes downcast and away from the fakest lollipop I've ever seen I found myself watching at the giant turkey being brought by Hidan.

My eyes were the size of plates.

I was wondering if it was Christmas... until Hidan butchered the poor bird with one heavy chop with a kitchen knife. Right down the middle.

That day I stopped wondering. Perhaps for eternity.

That could have been my head...

…

We all ate together and I was snickering with pride because I managed to stab Tobi in the hand with my fork. _What?_ He tried to take my prized wings. I do not share wings... Ever.

And he learned it the hard way.

Hidan was an amazing cook and I praised him trough the whole dinner. The rest were silent.

When I finished I had time to absorb their faces, behavior and habits.

I haven't seen Sasori eat even a single bite and left soon after appearing. It was odd.

Hidan ate with gusto, cutting the poor chicken with such blood lust I wondered how the bird even managed to stay in one piece till baking.

Kakuzu ate with a patch hiding his mouth from sight. And calmly... ignoring Hidan's obvious battle cries. His green eyes were similar color to mine but his stare was unsettling. It was like he was measuring me in money... which he probably was.

Tobi ate slowly, putting small amount of food under his mask with chopsticks. His hair was black as onyx. I was so curious about his real face but turned my head away to watch the others.

Kisame was eating with an even bigger appetite as Hidan. He was swallowing meat down like in a never-ending pit. His features were blue and _sharky_? His eyes were slightly smaller than normal and he had gills! His blue hair weren't such a big surprise because Konan had similar hair color. But he was strong and big and broad looking...

Konan was Konan... Still eating with tentative and small bites. Thoughtfully. Slowly. Every bite was a dance of face features and hand movements. She never got dirty even when she was eating watermelon. Which was plain amazing and very, _very_ skillful.

Zetsu was eating whenever and whatever he had on the menu. Which was probably... No... not going there... Nope.

And I was licking my fingers in satisfaction. The dinner was amazing.

I felt content.

…

„Soo... What now?" I asked her and she leaned back with a small smile on her face.

„Shower?" I wanted to nod but the men were present. I wasn't so sure if giving them some ideas was a really great idea itself...

„Don't worry... They don't dare interrupt _me_..." She snarled the last word, alerting them of a terrible punishment which will strike anyone who dared to poke anything in the bathroom while they were showering.

So we went to take the necessities out of our room. I couldn't wait for the shower because of my raccoon eyes.

I decided I will rub the god forbidden color off my face. Entirely! It looked horrible despite the healing it brought with it.

I was still grateful to Sasori for his help... but really... Sasori... you could do it esthetically. I rolled my eyes with the thought and a small snort escaped me.

„What is it?" Konan asked while unclothing at the edge of the shower room. There was a small shelf designed for clothes to stay dry and stuff like that.

„Nah... it's nothing..." I snickered again. She pointed a brow at me and huffed slightly.

„It's my ass isn't it? I know I was going fat..." I burst in an out right laugh.

„You're ridiculous! Hahaha... You? Fat?" Then I'm a water mine for god's sake. Perfectly round!

„And you bit me back in Ame... Now my ass looks ugly..." She was a bit narcissistic in private. It was funny because she only wanted a bit of attention while disliking herself.

„But I _like_ to bite your ass Konan..." The word _like_ slipped off my tongue in a seducing manner.

„Mm... I know..." She smiled and kissed me while bringing me closer to her now revealing body.

When the kiss became heated I broke off her for a very much needed breath. I panted and needed to lean on the tiled wall beside me.

„We are _so_ gonna continue that in the room... Don't you dare escape me..." She chuckled while pouring a palm full of shampoo on my hair.

„I wouldn't dream of it Niah..." And I closed my eyes.

…

**Author's note: **_'__I never slept with a woman yet in my entire life so this might be a bit unusual and awkward. I know how most Yuri love making looks like but I am a bit shy (I'm not proud I am) with some explicit and kinky stuff. So I probably won't write about it._

_Back to the story...'_

…

**Time skip, in the room,**

I was lying on my side and she was playing with my hair. Silence in the room, the only sound was the slow ticking of the nearest clock. My eyes were wandering over her creamy skin, her long and slender legs which ended in petite ankles. Even her toenails were colored.

She was always the one to take care of every little thing... no matter how much visible.

„I have something for you..." She interrupted and I almost didn't catch it. I kissed her belly button and looked up at her.

She leaned over the edge of the bed and snatched whatever she intended to give me.

„Close your eyes!" She squealed and I had to chuckle... She was always into surprises.

She pulled me closer so I was now near her face.

„I said close your eyes! Come on..." And I did.

I heard a small clack and she shifted to sit straighter. I was now really curious.

„Look..." And I found myself looking at a pair of earrings. Carved with symbols. Silver and black.

„Oh Konan... How did you find them?" The earrings and my katana were a gift from the three of them. Beside paper flowers which were now lost.

Now I wondered how I came to posses my katana once again... I didn't give the weapon much thought before. I was just glad it's here...

And the earrings! They were a huge chakra storage. Very valuable thing in shinobi world. It could store hundred times the amount of my chakra... Which was a lot.

„When you died... we took them out for safe keeping... And now that you're back we wanted to give them back to you... I'm only sorry that Nagato isn't here too..." She ended in a low voice, slightly sad actually... I was also a bit sad because the gifts reminded me of all of them too much.

Of our first time we were all together as one. Of many, many years we spent living together.

„It's a shame the boys aren't here isn't it?" And she nodded in the kiss. The sadness soon vanished in desperation... desperation in hunger... hunger in love... love in passion.

Being close to her body heat and ragged breath soon killed all my brain cells and I could only answer her demands with my body.

Kissing her moist lips, her slender, white neck and brushing her sides. In every notion was so much tenderness and want it was a miracle we didn't explode.

I kissed the inner side of her tights and teased her all around her femininity. But when I finally gave up she screamed in delight. Using my spare arm to hold her in place under her waist and the other to fill up the soft hollow place. She was whimpering in want.

While licking and tasting her very self I soon brought her up to her release. I let her lose herself in pleasure, let her tights embrace me for a second while the spasms shook her.

When she lay down on her back, catching her breath in short hiccups, I lay beside her and snuggled closer.

„Baka... what about you?" She whispered while kissing me tenderly.

„Don't worry... Today it was all about you." I closed my eyes and pulled her even closer.

„But that's not fair..." She protested.

„Shh... We have eternity for things like that... And you need sleep. You're going back tomorrow." She kissed me on my temple for one last time and fell asleep, a content smile painted on her lips.

„Konan... I love you..." But she was in a deep sleep and the only indicator she heard, was a slight twitch of her hand.

…

**Konan pov, in the morning,**

She was sleeping like a baby and I dared not wake her. I wanted to cover her sleeping form but she was so entangled in the blanket it was practically impossible. Kissing her goodbye and soothing her hair for goodbye, I left the room and softly closed it behind.

I hoped everything will be alright because I had no idea when we will see each other again...

…

**Kisame pov**

I pulled the short straw because I was the one who got the duty of waking everyone up. Most of them were awake already but the little kunoichi was still sleeping.

After waking a completely enraged and hungry Zetsu I thought that nothing could ever be worse.

I knocked on her door and shouted for her to wake up even before I opened the door. But when I walked in her room I found myself ducking out immediately. She threw her katana backward and it flew in the wall with such force and accuracy my neck would've been severed.

„Wake up? _Will you?_" But she was already sleeping soundly. Slowly and silently I crept closer, completely ignoring any inner screams for self-preservation.

She was so entangled with the blanket it was almost impossible to distinct her form out of it. But I found a free corner of it and prepared to do something reckless.

I pulled the said corner with my utmost strength and she rolled out of it with several turns. She landed wide awake, unclothed and fuming on the wooden floor.

„Kisame!" She screamed while scrambling to get dressed and decent and probably to get some weapon to strike me. But before she got a chance to hurt me I was already gone, laughter booming out of my chest.

It was so worth the threat. It was just so, so worth it.

…

**Somewhere in the base,**

„_Kisame!"_

„That wasss a loud wake up call wasssn't it..." Orochimaru said while swinging his legs over the bed edge. Sasori turned around to regard him from his working desk.

„You know I hardly ever sleep..." But the snake sannin only inclined his head in answer.

…

**Author's note:**

This chapter is rather boring... at least for me to write. But there are necessities in it, some more important than the others.

Anyway...

Have you figured out **the ****names on embroidery**** in the last chapter**? Those are three names actually and I am really, really interested in you finding out. It's very important for the sequel. (I know... I know... I haven't even finished the first part and I'm talking about the sequel already...)

But this note is created for me to thank the **new Alerter**: **snm1991**. Thank you very much.!

But most of all I thank **Rakiku Inoe** for **reviewing** and for writing an amazing story: From another dimension. It's about Joy (OC) and Akatsuki and Team Kakashi in AU. It's really interesting and very well written. I personally can't wait for her next update. :)

I am so very glad the people review. It makes me very positive trough the day and it drives me to make updates to quickly.

Thank you once again for all of you who read and especially to those who review, alert and fav.!

**By,**

**Arwenia**

**P.S.: **We struck 548 hits on the story just this month.! Overall number is 950.! And we are still counting.!

Stay tuned for the next chapter.!


	18. Samehada

**Niah pov**

When I stepped out of my room I cracked the floor with my enhanced strength. My chakra was flaring and seeping trough my pores equivalently to a raging fire.

„_Kiiiisaameeeeeeeeeeeeee!_" Pulling katana out of the wall and swinging it back and forth in aggravation.

He was so dead. So so dead.

I had no time to dress myself properly, not even getting my sandals on. I was barefoot and parading the halls with my night gown on. Like hell I will allow him escape just like that.

I ran into Zetsu but he quickly molded in a near-by wall. He barely escaped my enraged blade. Afterward he hissed at me in his double voice but I ignored him.

And when I caught a sight of Kisame idly standing in the living room I was so ready to spank him senseless. With the sharp part of my sword.

He brought his sword to block me and pushed me back in one big swing. I eased my landing on the wall and propelled myself forward again, katana prepared to strike.

„I knew you were a rough little kitten... Let's see what you can do!" He chuckled madly and doubled the power behind his swings. We were lucky the living area was so spacious because the swings we took could go trough walls and cut them like butter.

„You woke the wrong person today! You'll pay for rolling me out of my bed like _that_!" I snarled but then Kakuzu came and threatened to kill us both if we didn't leave to the training ground immediately.

A crowd gathered to see our morning brawl.

But the real strength wasn't even showing yet until we emerged in the widest underground space. It was made of stone entirely and so big and vast we could easily be overlooked on the other side.

I was pushing him back. His blows were strong but not as strong as my chakra enhanced arms and legs. His sword was gigantic, easily the same size as him. And it was still wrapped up... I dreaded to see what was hiding underneath.

Once again I thanked Sasori for the salve from the trip. It was stabilizing my sight and I could see everything easily.

But Kisame didn't give me time to think, he was swinging the sword back and forth, advancing and regressing. On a swordsman level it was a tough battle.

I was good with my katana. And I knew it.

But I still missed my senbon and kunai's. They could come in handy. But despite the lack of them I started to laugh out with apparent joy. Kisame was a worthy opponent and I wouldn't expect anything less of any of them.

Akatsuki was meant only for the best after all...

…

**3rd person pov**

The men were standing at the farthest corner of the training room, stationed by the entrance. They silently absorbed every move Kisame and the woman made. They knew Kisame was only playing with her, assessing her moves and walking accordingly. Kisame was one of Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. His swordsmanship was on a totally different level.

And he hasn't even unwrapped Samehada.

When he'll unwrap it everything will be over. They were dead certain.

No one can fight Kisame and not being robbed of his chakra if the fight was prolonged.

But the girl was laughing in joy and they both were enjoying it so much the fight stopped being meant for maiming... and it became deadly.

…

**Kisame pov**

I was having so much fun. There wasn't many people on the same swords-level as the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. She was overall weak but when enhancing her limbs with chakra, her strength became deadly.

Her sword wasn't her only weapon. She punched and kicked and I had to block several of them in last second. But when she tried to cut me with her chakra enhanced blade I knew I had to let Samehada out.

The stakes became higher.

I will not let her strike me. She would cut my arms down or strike my head. We were both in crazed blood lust to really watch where were landing blows.

I unwrapped Samehada and it wriggled with joy when it smelled her chakra. The woman cringed her nose and her eyes became glassy for a second.

„This sword is alive..." She said and crouched in position.

„Of course it is... and it will drink your chakra dry." I smiled without regret. Then I charged.

…

**Orochimaru pov**

The woman was smart to assess Kisame's sword. And Kisame was an idiot enough to reveal her the biggest secret of his sword. I inwardly face-palmed.

She was cautious enough after this... but Kisame was bound to get her once.

…

**Niah pov**

When he managed to scrap me with his sword I immediately felt it swap away quite a chunk of my chakra. It was expected but I was still surprised by the hunger of this thing. It moaned with delight.

„Samehada likes your chakra little girl... How about you give it some more?" And he was already charging, swinging the sword with such ease and precision it was like he was dancing.

We were both dancing the battle away.

But I kept wondering... With my medical jutsu, my medical expertise...

_'Will I be able to steal it back?'_

So I charged and dodged and spun around, my kick flying in a complete circle right at his head. He ducked and brought his sword up just to spite me. He turned around, smile on his blue features, swung Samehada over his head with ease and right at me.

I smiled back at him, delighted and pleased emotion welling in my darkest pits. It was a long time since I could fight someone on equal footing. And I was still pretty rusty, not to mention hurt... from that previous world I got from.

When he swung his sword at me he didn't expect for me to catch it head on.

I put my hands up and the sword easily tore its way down between my thumb and the rest of my fingers. It almost tore my both thumbs off but I enhanced my strength to somehow withhold his direct assault.

I felt my chakra being swallowed and I consciously followed it. Everything was happening in spare seconds, I felt him jolt in surprise and he was about to kick me off. But I let myself fall behind into Samehada, barely withholding the rest of my chakra making it impossible for the strange sword to steal it.

...

_~'What are you doing?' _The sword spoke and I found myself mirrored in gray eyes of a really handsome man. His shoulder length hair was of color white and his teeth were pointy.

He was stretching his hand to my core. I didn't let him.

_'I won't let you!' _I screamed but he only smirked in satisfaction and apparent amusement.

_~'You have no strength left girl...'_ He was still stretching his fingers toward me and I only now noticed he was missing his ring and little finger on his right hand. His hand was scarred.

Momentarily forgetting about the threat and seizing his hand I brought it closer and examined it.

_'What happened? Who did this to you?'_ And I only now noticed that he was full of scars. He also had one right under right eye.

He was so startled he pulled his hand back and hastily retreated.

_~'Why would you care...' _His voice was echoing away from me into the far distance and I lost a sight of him. The echo remained but I was alone. After a few seconds I realized my medical self kicked in and startled him away.

But I felt my chakra coming back again, rushing back... All of it. Even the one stolen from the previous scrap.

…

„Let go!" Kisame was shouting and his kick was entirely unexpected. But instead of letting go I was still dangling off the stationary sword. Everything seemed to happen in bare seconds.

„No!" And he stopped.

„What?" Disbelief.

…

**Zetsu pov**

The woman smelled of flowers even more strongly now when she was sweating in her bloody craziness.

_'**She smells of roses...** No, she smells of daisies!'_

And the smell intensified after she got hurt by Samehada. A small scrap brought a gurgle to out stomach.

_'Told you she smells of daisies! **No! She definitely smells of roses!**'_

Normally we wouldn't fight inwardly, but we love plants. With a passion. They are our kin, they are selfless beings so full of love to give. It was a serious conversation we held.

She fought valiantly indeed but we were sure it was the end of her when she braced herself like that. She caught Samehada with both hands, her thumbs almost falling off from deep gashes.

And then time stood still...

_'No... That's not possible... **She smells...** She smells like... **Amahara...**'_

Amahara. The secret garden from older days. The one where every plant and flower of the world grew peacefully and in its best conditions. The garden where the soil was so pure and full with minerals it was priceless. The garden with extinct plants from even before our time.

Amahara. Eden. The eternal garden.

The dream come true.

We could only smell and look. We could not make a sound or move. It was not possible...

It just wasn't possible... No.

…

**Kisame pov**

„What do you mean no!" She was dangling off Samehada, alive! She should have been drained already! Or at least tired if she was just as full of stamina as I am...

„I don't wanna! I scared him off!"

„Who?" I asked before it hit me. My eyes wide when I asked her.

„You saw him?" And she nodded.

„Yes... And he's hurt Kisame... He's hurt badly..." May I be damned. Only one person was able to see the spirit of Samehada. Only one... Mangetsu Hozuki.

The only man who wielded all the Seven Ninja Swords of the Mist. I thought it was a joke, a myth. And here I sit now, defeated by the mere thought of it being true.

„How does he look?" I had to ask, I had to confirm it for myself.

„He has a scar under right eye. His hair are white and shoulder lenght long... and his eyes are gray. The grayest color I have ever seen..." Here she sat, bleeding to the brink of dying with full chakra restored... telling me the fairy tales are real after all.

But I was certain something happened in those few seconds. She was not entirely there. She was easily kicked to the side, not expecting it. The girl was too good to let this happen.

We were now both sitting and facing each other, Samehada unmovable in my lap. There was evident respect in my eyes. And awe.

She bested me albeit unexpectedly... but I gave up despite myself. She caught me off guard entirely.

But then her thumb fell down all of a sudden.

„Aaa!" And I had to chuckle, the reaction was so out of place.

„You better get those fixed or you'll end up loosing them." I stood up, not entirely convinced in leaving or decided in staying yet. I had so many questions but they were not really directed at her. I had questions for Mangetsu, too many of them... but he wasn't there to answer them.

He was dead. Like Kushimaru and Ameyuri, Jinpachi... The greatest generation of Kiri we were but almost all of them ended dead, the rest of us deflected. It was actually sad.

I took a look at her again and saw her making a shaky circle of blood with her remaining thumb. The pain was making her struggle and the thumb was not really attached to her hand anyway. Then she slowly made seals and murmured a few chants.

Her lying finger flew up to its rightful place and I stood in awe when the nerves connected back and muscles tied with the severed ones. The bone molded entirely, like it was never really severed.

I watched her jutsu, heard her gasp and huff with pain. Saw drops of sweat form on her forehead and I saw just how much power she held. I knew we needed a medical ninja but I was not expecting such a talented one.

I was always afraid of getting hurt... not afraid, no. But I was reluctant of getting hurt because there was no one who would patch me up afterward. With such a talented medic-nin we could do so much work done in a shortened amount of time.

She was gritting her teeth so much her chants continued in murmur. The patching up was slower but she was in such severe pain it was impossible for her to open her mouth. She would've chunk her tongue off.

And when she finished her stomach growled with such ferocity I just had to lean on my sword and laugh. It was expected she will be hungry, we haven't had breakfast yet... but the sound. My god the sound! It was like particularly enraged tiger stuck in a cave where his frustration echoed.

„Hungry..." She moaned and I laughed even more.

…

**Author's note:**

Did you like it? I certainly did.

Did I surprise you? It certainly surprised me! I haven't planed it! I didn't even know it until I was writing the fighting scene.!

And I borrowed the legend of Amahara garden from Ao no Exorcist. I own nothing of course. And I must tell you that only the starting idea is taken from there... The rest of the legends mentioned from that garden will be entirely mine.

Did you like inner black and white Zetsu arguing?

I like this chapter somewhat. I like this story. I hope you like it too. :)

Now... It's three o'clock in the morning and I'm updating. Feel pleased and honored please. I'm dead meat.!

And it's short! I know! But I really am tired... -.-

**By,**

**Arwenia**


End file.
